Ma mère, cette espionne
by Sakurache
Summary: ! SPOILER ! Si vous n'avez pas (encore) vu Skyfall, cette fiction est à éviter puisque c'est une suite directe de Skyfall. L'histoire reprend à la fin du film alors que Bond rencontre pour la première fois la fille de M...Une fiction digne de Bond avec action, humour, romance...Une fiction d'espionnage que vous apprécierez, j'espère. Enjoy !


**Ma mère, cette espionne**

James referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers sa charmante collègue qui achevait de poser son manteau sur le porte-manteau près de son bureau. Elle lissa sa robe bleue qui lui mettait les formes en valeur et releva le regard.

- Nous n'avons même pas été présenter officiellement...Bond, James Bond.

- Eve Moneypenny.

- Je crois que nous serons amené à nous revoir Miss Moneypenny.

- Je le crains, 007.

L'agent secret et la secrétaire échangèrent un sourire plein de malice mais leur petit moment de complicité explosa avec la sortie fracassante d'une jeune femme, venant tout droit du bureau du nouveau M. La rouquine soupira et ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que deux paires d'yeux la fixaient. Moneypenny constata que Bond ne quittait plus la nouvelle venue des yeux, aussi s'assit-elle à son bureau avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Le double zéro, les mains dans les poches de son costume, fit quelques pas en avant.

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux et afficha d'abord un visage surpris avant de se reprendre en une fraction de seconde. Elle jeta un regard noir vers la porte du bureau et son visage se durcit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'agent.

- Loin de là Monsieur Bond.

Elle fit quelques pas pour le dépasser mais il l'arrêta d'un geste du bras léger.

- Excusez-moi mais...est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

- Pas exactement...Ma mère m'a longuement parlé de vous.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de connaître votre mère...

James observa plus en détails la jeune personne qu'il avait devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs roux noués en une queue de cheval rapide, des yeux bleus assombris par un teint pâle et des traits tirés. A bien y réfléchir, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

- Je crois que si. Vous la connaissiez sous le nom de M. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Laissant James Bond sous le choc, la jeune femme sortit avec un signe de tête à Eve. L'agent secret se tourna vers la secrétaire, incrédule :

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ une demi-heure...

Miss Moneypenny fut interrompue dans sa réponse par le téléphone, une communication interne au vue de l'indicatif qui s'affichait sur l'appareil. Bond savait que c'était pour lui. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, Eve raccrocha et invita James à entrer.

- Il vous attend.

Le double zéro ferma un bouton de sa veste de costume et entra sans se faire prier. Gareth Mallory, le nouveau M, se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de son agent avant de se rasseoir en faisant attention à son bras blessé.

- Comment va votre bras ?

- Mieux, merci. Idéal pour apprendre la patience...

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Asseyez-vous 007.

Bond défit finalement le bouton qu'il venait juste de fermer et s'assit en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Le bureau du nouveau M n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de l'ancien M. De là à penser que ce changement annonçait un nouveau MI6, il n'y avait qu'un pas...Mallory feuilletait plusieurs dossiers, laissant James à ses pensées. Ce dernier décida alors de les exprimer à haute voix :

- Vous saviez que M avait une fille ? Je veux dire, votre prédécesseur...

- Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ses funérailles. Elle était également présente à la lecture du testament, c'est là où j'ai été officiellement présenté...

- Pour quelles raisons venait-elle vous voir ?

- Ceux ne sont pas vos affaires Bond.

Mallory sentit le regard persistant de l'agent secret sur lui. Il releva finalement les yeux de ses dossiers et constata que ce regard était bien réel. Il soupira et reprit :

- Elle voulait...comment dire...suivre les traces de sa mère. Mais ce n'est pas parce que sa mère était la directrice du MI6 qu'elle a les capacités pour devenir un agent au service de sa majesté.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Elle est jeune et talentueuse, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le mieux pour elle ?

- Je suppose que vous l'avez envoyer valser proprement, d'où sa colère en sortant...

- Je suis sur un siège éjectable pour le moment Bond, je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre faux pas.

- Je vois.

- D'ailleurs, vous non plus. Vous êtes évidemment officiellement de retour en service actif cette fois. Et vous avez du pain sur la planche.

.../...

Mandy Marlowe salua le portier et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 15ème étage qui était en outre le dernier de cet immeuble. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le Penthouse qu'occupèrent sa mère et son père pendant plusieurs années. La jeune femme n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis au moins 8 ans, 8 ans qu'elle était partie faire ses études aux Etats-Unis pour s'éloigner de sa famille. Emma Marlowe n'avait pas toujours été une mère idéale. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, et que son père, qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix, était également parti, Mandy se sentait bien seule. Elle soupira en retirant son blouson qu'elle laissa tomber sur la commode de l'entrée. La jeune femme se dirigea directement vers le bar. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva immédiatement la bouteille qu'elle voulait, l'ouvrit et se versa un verre.

- Tu as toujours eu des goûts exquis Maman...

La rouquine prit son verre entre ses mains et fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de boire une gorgée de scotch en grimaçant. La vue sur Londres était superbe, surtout avec le soleil couchant. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée en s'asseyant sur le sofa près du bar. Une photo de ses parents se trouvait sur la table basse en face d'elle et Mandy ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses mains. Mais elle la reposa aussitôt ainsi que son verre. C'était trop douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle vende cette appartement au plus vite et en même temps...Soudain, un bruit la fit sortir de son chagrin. Debout, elle se fixa et écouta. Plus rien. La jeune femme se précipita sur la commode de l'entrée et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Vide. Sans attendre un instant, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de sa mère et ouvrit le tiroir du haut. Une silhouette apparut dans l'ombre de l'encadrement de la porte et Mandy braqua un pistolet beretta 9mm en face d'elle. Le cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle était essoufflée mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas. La silhouette s'avança et sortit de l'ombre.

- Le Beretta n'était pas vraiment le style de votre mère...M était plus du genre de celui-ci.

James Bond sortit un revolver magnum de sous sa veste que Mandy Marlowe connaissait bien. C'était justement sa première idée, l'arme de sa mère dans la commode de l'entrée. Elle baissa lentement son pistolet.

- En effet. Maman a toujours préféré les revolvers. Sauf pour moi.

007 ne bougea pas et attendit l'explication. La jeune femme observa l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main avec tendresse avant de la poser sur le bureau. Sans en lever les yeux, elle expliqua :

- Cadeau de ma mère, pour mes 15 ans.

- Intéressant. Mais savez-vous au moins vous en servir ?

Le ton de défi de l'agent secret incita la rouquine à reprendre son arme. Elle visa quelques centimètres à la gauche de Bond et tira. La balle siffla aux oreilles du double zéro sans le toucher.

- Joli tir.

- Merci. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite Monsieur Bond ?

- J'ai trouvé notre rencontre bien trop rapide...

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de curieux. Trop peut-être, du moins c'est ce que disait ma mère. Un verre ?

- Volontiers.

La jeune femme rangea son beretta à l'arrière de son jean et Bond la suivit dans le salon. Elle servit un verre de scotch à l'agent, lui tendit puis reprit son propre verre posé sur la table basse. James goûta prudemment le liquide puis en but une longue gorgée tout en observant la vue. Un délice. Mandy s'assit et l'observa longuement avant de se décider à lui poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis leur rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Monsieur Bond...est-ce vrai que vous étiez avec ma mère lorsqu'elle est...

- C'est exact, répondit l'agent avant même que la jeune femme ne finisse douloureusement sa question. J'y étais.

- Comment...Je veux dire...

- Elle est morte en héros. Croyez-moi, c'était un départ idéal pour elle, l'interrompit-il de nouveau en se tournant cette fois vers elle.

- Merci.

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers son verre et le finit d'une traite. Bond fit quelques pas dans le salon en observant la décoration du Penthouse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait le temps d'admirer les lieux. Le style reflétait bien la personnalité de la M qu'il avait connu. Mais sa fille un peu moins et James était curieux d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Il s'assit finalement en face d'elle après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de son verre qu'il posa sur la table basse, à coté du verre vide de la demoiselle.

- Vous avez une longueur d'avance sur moi Mademoiselle, affirma-t-il.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais pas le vôtre.

La rouquine jaugea Bond un instant et en cela, l'agent secret reconnut bien l'attitude et le regard de sa mère.

- Mandy. Mandy Marlowe.

- Mandy ?

- Amanda. Mais seule ma mère m'appelait comme ça.

Le fait que sa mère revienne dans la conversation était une excuse valable pour que la jeune femme se resserve un verre aussi se leva-t-elle et s'approcha du bar.

- M n'a jamais parlé de vous...

- C'était volontaire. Elle était obsédée par ma sécurité. C'est plus ou moins elle qui était à l'origine de ma décision d'aller étudier aux Etats-Unis.

- Yale ?

- Harvard.

Plus Bond en apprenait sur la jeune femme, plus il était impressionné. Amanda but une longue gorgée de son deuxième verre et se retourna brusquement vers l'agent secret. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

- Vous n'êtes pas surpris que ma mère m'ait parlé de vous, Monsieur Bond ?

- Pas tellement. Je suppose qu'il existe un protocole particulier concernant la directrice des services secrets et ses conversations avec sa fille...

- Elle vous tenait en haute estime. Je sais...Je sais comment elle est. Comment elle était. Mais elle vous appréciait réellement. Elle n'a jamais voulu croire à votre mort, et ça malgré la nécrologie qu'elle a du écrire...Et elle avait raison.

- J'ai 9 vies, comme les chats.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme. C'était si bon de rire que Mandy ne se retint pas. Néanmoins, elle se rappela qui elle avait en face d'elle et se reprit.

- Je suis ravie de cette petite discussion, agent 007 mais je ne comprends vraiment pas le sens de cette visite...

- Vous comprendrez mieux demain.

- Demain ?

James Bond se leva et s'approcha de la rouquine.

- Ce fut un plaisir Mademoiselle Marlowe. Bonne nuit.

Mandy se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés, observant l'agent quittait l'appartement. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle finit son verre, alla mettre l'alarme en route et se coucha. D'en bas de l'immeuble, Bond attendit que la lumière du Penthouse s'éteigne. D'un regard, il s'assura que l'endroit était sûr. Il prit ensuite son téléphone portable dans la poche de son manteau et composa un numéro :

- Ici Bond, j'ai besoin d'informations. Amanda Marlowe, anglaise d'origine, étudiante à Harvard.

.../...

Mandy Marlowe referma la fermeture éclair de son blouson et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en grimaçant à la sortie de son immeuble. Le portier lui ouvrit la porte et demanda en souriant :

- Dure nuit Mademoiselle ?

- Vous pouvez le dire Frédéric.

Elle réussit tout de même à lui adresser un sourire et sortit. Elle avait un mal de crâne carabiné accompagné d'une bonne gueule de bois, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa deuxième année d'université. Elle allait héler un taxi quand une silhouette surgit à ses cotés la faisant sursauter.

- Vous faites moins la fière ce matin...

- C'est votre faute Bond.

- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça, c'est pour ça que je vous ai amené un café.

- Oh merci, lança la jeune femme avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle prit le gobelet des mains du double zéro et en but une longue gorgée. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge commença en un instant à faire passer sa gueule de bois. Bond la laissa faire sans rien dire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis étonnée que vous ne m'ameniez pas de thé...

- La coutume américaine. Harvard. J'ai pris des notes.

- Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là de bon matin ? Dites-moi au moins que vous êtes rentré chez vous...

- Bien sûr. J'ai réussi à récupérer mon appartement, que votre mère s'était empressée de vendre à l'annonce de ma mort.

- C'est la procédure pour tout agent. Vous auriez du téléphoner.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit, sourit-il.

Mandy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de boire encore une gorgée de café chaud. Elle remarqua alors seulement qu'elle était en train de marcher à coté de Bond sans savoir où ils allaient. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas demander de le suivre ou si elle avait quoi que ce soit de prévu.

- Vous n'aviez rien de prévu j'espère ? L'interrogea-t-il comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Pas vraiment...Je suis assez déboussolée. Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez voir.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'affirmez ça mais j'attends toujours.

L'agent secret s'arrêta soudain et fit face à la jeune femme. Il retira d'un geste ses lunettes de soleil et fixa son interlocutrice dans les yeux :

- Vous voulez suivre les traces de votre mère n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu...oui, répondit Mandy, légèrement perdue.

- Comment ?

- En devenant un agent du MI6, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb cette fois. Mais Mallory a été clair, même pas en rêve.

- Ça c'est ce que nous allons voir...Vous avez votre beretta ?

- Comment...Comment avez-vous su ? Questionna la rouquine en sortant son arme de son sac à main.

- Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace.

Bond prit l'arme de Marlowe dans ses mains et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer avec ça.

- Entrer ? Entrer où ?

Le double zéro se contenta de sourire et Mandy eut une illumination qui se reproduit sur son visage. Un immense sourire s'y afficha. James s'approcha alors d'une voiture noire et ouvrit la porte du coté passager. Amanda s'y engouffra après avoir fini son café.

.../...

- Monsieur, l'algorithme ne me paraît pas juste...

- L'algorithme ne vous paraît pas juste ? Mais vous êtes qui pour juger de la justesse de l'algorithme vous ? Il est parfait cet algorithme ! Non, non, y'a autre chose qui cloche...Cherchez mieux !

L'agent Q faisait la misère aux agents de sa section depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il tentait de mettre au point un pare-feu tellement inviolable que plus personne ne pourrait jamais plus pirater le réseau du MI6. Sa défaite avait été totale contre Silva mais ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Cependant pour le moment, il avait encore du pain sur la planche. La plupart des double zéro était en mission, comme ça il était tranquille. C'était sans compter le pire des double zéro en terme d'obéissance : Bond.

- Et voici le département de Q...Je suis sûr que M vous en a longuement parlé...

- C'est vrai. Il est si jeune que ce qu'on dit ?

- Bond !

Q s'approchait déjà à grands pas. Il était mal rasé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel de sa part, et avait les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui manquait de sommeil. Bond sourit, amusé :

- Q...ça vous arrive de dormir ?

- Pas tant que le MI6 ne sera pas sécurisé à 100%. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je fais visiter, ça vous pose un problème ?

- Vous faites visiter ? Ça me pose un problème ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?!

- Respirez Q...Je vous présente Amanda Marlowe.

- Amanda Mar...Oh ! Amanda Marlowe ! Enchantée.

Q sourit soudain et se calma rien qu'à l'annonce du nom de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle trouva fortement suspect.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Q. Il paraît que vous êtes un génie.

- Je ne crois pas aux rumeurs en général mais en l'occurrence, celle-ci est vraie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'essaye de mettre au point un réseau complexe de pare-feu et d'écrans miroirs pour empêcher toute intrusion...expliqua l'agent en retournant au centre de la pièce. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Amanda s'approcha en scrutant le grand écran central devant lequel Q s'était réinstallé, au grand étonnement de Bond qui croisa les bras. La jeune femme resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes à coté de Q, sans que personne ne parle. On entendait juste le cliquetis des claviers des autres agents de la pièce, qui tentait désespérément de trouver où ça bloquait.

- Il y a une erreur dans le code binaire...

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Q en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Cette dernière s'avança vers l'écran et pointa son doigt vers une zone à droite, sur une longue liste de chiffres qui était pire que du chinois pour Bond, car le chinois, il le comprenait.

- Ici, dans l'avant dernière ligne...C'est un 1 mais ça devrait être un 0.

Q fronça les sourcils en fixant l'écran puis se tourna brusquement vers son ordinateur, consulta le code de plus près, transforma le 1 en 0 et exécuta. Il se redressa en ouvrant les bras et se tourna de nouveau vers Amanda comme vers un extra-terrestre.

- Si j'osais, je vous embrasserais...Et vous, bande de crétins, vous n'avez pas trouvé ça ?! S'écria-t-il en faisant face aux agents de sa section.

Mandy sourit et se retourna vers Bond. Elle s'approcha de Q et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Vous pouvez aller dormir quelques heures maintenant...

Et elle reprit sa route avec Bond laissant l'agent Q soulagé.

- Je croyais que vous faisiez du droit à Harvard ?

- C'est exact, même si j'ignore comment vous avez eu cette information. Mais l'informatique c'est un hobby et une option.

- Fascinant. Allons voir si vous êtes aussi bonne en salle de tir.

.../...

Deux jours plus tard, James Bond était les bras croisés dans l'arrière-salle d'une ancienne salle d'interrogatoire observant la jeune Amanda Marlowe réfléchir sur son dernier test. Un test d'aptitudes culturelles dont il était sûr qu'elle réussirait haut la main. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Bill Tanner, bras-droit du défunt et du nouveau M.

- Il fallait que je vois ça de mes yeux...

Il referma la porte et s'approcha de la vitre teintée qui séparait l'arrière-salle de la salle principale. James remarqua alors le dossier qu'il portait sous le bras mais préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur sa petite protégée.

- C'est vraiment elle ? La fille de M ?

- Croyez-moi, elle l'est. Les tests ADN le prouvent et surtout, elle a le tempérament de sa mère.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire attention...La rumeur se répand comme une tornade que la fille de M est dans nos murs. Si Mallory venait à l'apprendre...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de Mallory. Le dossier ?

- Oh oui.

Tanner tendit le dossier cartonné à Bond qui l'ouvrit aussitôt et feuilleta les différents documents qui s'y trouvaient.

- Une mission pour vous. Finies les vacances.

- Parce qu'elles avaient commencé ?

- Ne soyez pas cynique Bond. Vous n'attendez que ça, repartir sur le terrain.

- Je la veux avec moi, affirma le double zéro en refermant le dossier et en posant de nouveau les yeux sur Mandy qui remettait, concentrée, une mèche de cheveux tombée de sa queue de cheval derrière ses oreilles.

- Vous rêvez. Même si elle réussit tous les tests et que Mallory l'accepte en tant qu'agent du MI6, elle n'est pas prête de voir la couleur du terrain...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau interrompant leur conversation. Dès que l'homme passa le seuil de la porte, Tanner se redressa, droit comme un i, et fixa la vitre en face de lui d'un regard vide. 007 ne montra, lui, pas la moindre gêne à propos de ce qui était en train de se passer. Gareth Mallory s'avança doucement vers la vitre, observa la jeune femme et se retourna vers Bond en cachant Mandy des yeux de l'agent secret.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair Bond...

- Je pensais vous avoir entendu dire que vous étiez sur un siège éjectable...

- Il me semble bien avoir préciser que vous aussi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.

- C'est peut-être vrai mais en attendant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Je vois que vous avez le dossier de votre mission. Vous partez ce soir, vous m'entendez ? Ce soir. Q a déjà préparé tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Quand à cette jeune femme, Tanner je vous prierais de la pousser doucement vers la sortie.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Laissez-la finir son test d'abord, ajouta le double zéro en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Bond ! N'oubliez pas, personne n'est indispensable.

L'agent secret se contenta de sourire ironiquement à Mallory et referma la porte derrière lui. M échangea un regard avec Tanner mais celui-ci s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

- Bien, très bien ! Qu'elle finisse son test mais ensuite dehors ! S'écria Mallory en sortant à son tour.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Tanner en souriant.

.../...

Vingt-quatre heures à peine après son départ de l'immeuble du MI6 à Londres, Bond posait le pied sur le sol égyptien à l'aéroport du Caire. Il passa la douane sans problème, récupéra sa valise et se posa sur un des sièges métalliques de l'aéroport après avoir acheter le journal du jour. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il tournait la dernière page du quotidien, un nouvel arrivage provenant des quatre coins du mondes sortait des couloirs d'arrivée. Bond se leva, mit ses lunettes de soleil et c'est les mains dans les poches qu'il scruta la foule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la jolie rouquine qu'il attendait. Elle tirait une valise à roulette et scrutait elle aussi les alentours. Quand elle le vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et Mandy Marlowe s'avança vers l'agent secret.

- Agréable voyage ?

- Impeccable même si le film laissait à désirer.

- Le décalage horaire ?

- Bond, ce n'est pas mon premier voyage en avion vous savez. Même si je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je mets les pieds en Egypte.

- Voilà quelque chose de plus étonnant. Permettez ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le double zéro prit la valise d'Amanda de ses mains, mit son propre sac de voyage sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport cairote.

- Comment avez-vous convaincu Q de me fournir une fausse identité ?

- Il suffisait de lui rappeler ce que vous avez fait pour lui...

- C'était trois fois rien.

- Peut-être mais ça a suffi à le convaincre.

Mandy sourit et posa sur son nez ses lunettes de soleil dès qu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport climatisé. Le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques heures mais déjà la chaleur était étouffante. Heureusement, la jeune femme avait prévu les tenues idéales. Elle en portait déjà une, un pantacourt en jean léger et une chemisette encore plus légère qui laissait entrevoir ses sous-vêtements. Bond avait lui l'habitude de ce genre de pays et était également habillé pour, sa chemise faisait ressortir ses biceps.

- Alors, qui sommes-nous exactement ?

- Mr et Mrs Harvert. Vous êtes archéologue et je suis marchand d'art, légalement bien sûr.

- Et nous sommes ici pour découvrir ce que l'Egypte a encore à offrir...

Bond héla un taxi et sourit à la rouquine.

- Vous prenez vite la main...Le musée archéologique du Caire organise ce soir un gala de bienfaisance. Nous allons y rencontrer Marcus Collpeper. Marcus est également dans la vente d'art, en quelque sorte.

L'agent secret laissa monter Mandy pendant que le chauffeur mettait leurs bagages dans le coffre. Bond tendit alors à la jeune femme le dossier que Tanner lui avait donné à Londres. Elle l'ouvrit et observa le portrait photographique de Marcus Collpeper.

- En plus de vendre des œuvres d'art volés, il trafique pour le compte de la Triade chinoise, entre autre. Il est spécialiste dans les documents officiels et disons, confidentiels. Il a actuellement en sa position une partie de la liste des agents du MI6 que Silva avait volé...

- Attendez une minute, je vois mal Silva vendre cette liste...Je veux dire, c'était surtout pour atteindre ma...mère.

- En effet. Il s'est avéré qu'un des « hommes de confiance » de Silva n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de confiance. Il a vendu la liste dans son dos.

- Super...Et Marcus ?

- Il compte vendre sa partie aux plus offrants. Les enchères se dérouleront ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Au musée ?

- Vous vous y habituerez.

Mandy se tourna vers la vitre et vers les rues du Caire. Elle observa les lieux d'un air distant. Devant un tel silence, Bond l'observa. La jeune femme se mordillait déjà les ongles.

- Tout va bien se passait, affirma le double zéro en prenant la main de la rouquine.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous...ou plutôt de moi. Je ne suis pas un agent du MI6.

- Peut-être pas encore, mais vous le serez.

- Et si je me trompais complètement...Ma mère m'a toujours éloigné pour une raison. Au fond, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi...

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais aujourd'hui, la question c'est qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, soupira Amanda.

- Vous voyez, décalage horaire. Après quelques heures de sommeil ça ira mieux.

- Si vous le dîtes...

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un des plus luxueux hôtels de la capitale égyptienne : le Four Seasons. Miss Marlowe sortit du véhicule en observant la façade, la bouche ouverte. Bond récupéra leurs bagages et paya le chauffeur de taxi avant de s'arrêter aux cotés de la jeune femme.

- Ils font dans le discret au MI6...

- Parfois. Mais pas cette fois.

L'agent secret sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Un portier lui ouvrit la porte et leur souhaita la bienvenue en anglais avec un sourire. Amanda le remercia et suivit le double zéro jusqu'à la réception.

- Bonjour. Nous avons réservé : Mr et Mrs Harvert.

- Oh oui, l'anniversaire de mariage, affirma la réceptionniste en tapotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur. 1 an, félicitations.

- Merci, sourit Bond.

Amanda lui jeta un regard insistant de surprise mais l'agent l'ignora.

- Tout est en ordre Monsieur Harvert. Chambre 432. Avec vue sur les pyramides.

- Merci infiniment, répéta James en prenant les deux clés électroniques que lui tendait la réceptionniste. Tu viens...chérie ?

Mandy hésita puis secoua légèrement la tête, amusée. Elle ricana et finit par suivre le double zéro. Ce séjour au Caire allait sûrement se révéler très intéressant.

.../...

Quelques heures plus tard, James Bond, en costume de soirée noir avec nœud papillon, était assis au comptoir du bar de l'hôtel. Il commanda une deuxième vodka-martini et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. La jeune Amanda s'était tout simplement endormie dès qu'elle avait touché la couverture du lit de leur luxueuse suite. L'agent secret avait fait le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer que personne à part la femme de chambre n'était passé avant eux. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Et puis il avait quitté les lieux et n'y était pas revenu avant la fin de l'après-midi. Il enfila son costume puis laissa sur le lit une magnifique robe qu'il espérait à la bonne taille pour la fille de M. Il lui laissait un peu de temps en plus pour dormir même si elle avait déjà dormi toute la journée. A présent, il était presque 20h et Bond commençait à s'inquiéter. Le barmaid posa le verre qu'il venait de commander devant lui et se figea en relevant le regard. Cette attitude étrange fit se retourner le double zéro. Mandy s'avançait doucement vers le bar en souriant. Elle avait lassé ses cheveux en une large tresse sur le coté droit de son visage et portait à merveille la robe bleue turquoise à paillettes, fendue sur les cotés, que Bond lui avait laissé.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'attends une jeune femme...

- Très drôle Bond.

- J'avais peur que vous jouiez à la belle au bois dormant pendant encore plusieurs heures.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel voyez-vous.

Alors que l'agent secret n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme, Mandy prit la Vodka-martini qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, la vida d'une traite puis se tourna de nouveau vers James.

- Nous y allons ?

- Avec plaisir.

Pour l'occasion et pour donner du crédit à leur couverture, c'est en limousine qu'ils gagnèrent le musée archéologique du Caire. Miss Marlowe était nerveuse, Bond n'en doutait pas, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour se contenir et se concentrer sur la mission qui les attendait. Mandy vérifia que le chauffeur ne pouvait les entendre et se pencha vers le double zéro.

- Redites-moi ce qu'on doit faire ce soir...

- Identifier les futurs acheteurs. Si ils ne peuvent pas avoir cette moitié de la liste, ils essaieront tôt ou tard de se procurer la seconde moitié...

- Très bien et ensuite ?

- Récupérer la liste.

- Vous croyez que Marcus l'aura sur lui ?

- C'est peu probable. Le but ici est d'être les meilleurs enchérisseurs. Marcus organisera ensuite un rendez-vous pour l'échange et c'est là que nous récupérerons la liste.

- Vous avez dû faire ça un millier de fois...

- Quelque chose comme ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je m'inquiète si je veux. Je vous signale que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez embarqué dans une mission aussi importante !

- Vous comprendrez.

- Toujours aussi énigmatique. Ma mère détestait ça. Et je commence à être d'accord avec elle.

- Hum. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes magnifique.

Amanda s'apprêtait à répondre quand la limousine s'arrêta après de nombreux ralentissements. Bond descendit le premier et la rouquine prit sa main pour sortir à son tour du véhicule. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée par les deux immenses projecteurs qui éclairaient l'entrée du musée et par les flashs des appareils photos. Elle eut l'impression que toute la presse internationale était réunie pour cette occasion. Elle passa son bras sous celui de 007 et tous les deux ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils entrèrent dans le musée mais avant de pouvoir accéder à la salle de réception, il fallait passer la sécurité. Le visage de Mandy se décomposa en voyant le nombre de policiers en uniforme et de gardes privés en costumes.

- Calmez-vous...Ils vont juste vérifier notre invitation.

- Vous ne comprenez pas...

- Vous parlez de votre beretta attachée à votre cuisse ? Aucun risque, chuchota James à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

Le fait que Bond ait toujours une longueur d'avance commençait à de moins en moins surprendre Amanda. Néanmoins, elle lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-effrayé pendant qu'ils approchaient du portique de sécurité. Un des hommes en costume noir vérifia leur invitation ainsi que leur identité à l'aide de leurs passeports puis un des hommes en uniforme demanda d'un geste de la main à la jeune femme de s'avançait en passant le portique. Elle échangea un regard avec l'agent secret qui hocha la tête avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Alors d'une démarche nonchalante et volontairement sexy, Amanda passa en retenant sa respiration. Rien ne se produisit. Cependant, la sécurité était à un niveau élevé et le policier en uniforme voulut la contrôler une nouvelle fois avec un détecteur manuel.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine ! lui cria son collègue en costume noir.

Mandy fit quelques pas et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en attendant que Bond passe à son tour. Lui n'échappa pas au deuxième contrôle manuel mais aucune arme ne fut détectée. Le double zéro réajusta sa veste de costume et prit la main de Marlowe. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de réception bondée.

- Comment ? Questionna la rouquine dans un souffle.

- Q m'a donné plusieurs brouilleurs, tellement insignifiants qu'ils se glissent partout. Vous en avez actuellement un dans votre sac à main.

- Et la fouille corporelle ?

- Je savais que vous y échapperiez, surtout avec une robe pareille...

- Oui mais vous ?

- Mon arme à moi est bien caché...chuchota Bond d'un air coquin à sa partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Sourit la jeune femme.

Bond attrapa deux flûtes de champagne sur un plateau que transportait un serveur qui ne s'arrêta même pas. Il en tendit une à Amanda, qui la prit volontiers, et répondit :

- On se mêle à la foule.

.../...

James se promenait parmi les convives, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant toujours sa flûte de champagne. Il se présentait à tout va, vantant les mérites de sa charmante épouse et repérait ainsi les personnes qui l'intéressaient. Il fut finalement présenté à sa cible sans faire le premier pas.

- Marcus, je voudrais te présenter Monsieur Harvert. Monsieur est dans l'art...

- La vente d'art. Je possède moi-même un certain nombre de collections...J'en ai une liste longue comme le bras, expliqua Bond en buvant doucement quelques gouttes de son champagne.

Marcus Collpeper jaugea son interlocuteur et fit partir du regard son homme de main.

- Voilà qui est fort intéressant...Et combien avez-vous déjà dépensé pour une de vos collections ?

- 50 millions. Mais je peux monter à plus.

- Ah...Je suppose que vous êtes dans ce cas un habitué des enchères. J'y participe moi-même très souvent. La dernière en date avait atteint 75 millions.

- Je serais près à débourser 100 millions pour un des trésors de l'Egypte.

- Et bien... Je crois que la chance va vous sourire ce soir Monsieur Harvert.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer Monsieur Collpeper, affirma Bond en tendant la main vers son interlocuteur.

- Je suis sûr que nous serons amener à nous revoir très bientôt, affirma Marcus à son tour en serrant la main du double zéro.

Bond regarda s'éloigner Collpeper un instant puis alla rejoindre Amanda qui discutait avec deux femmes bien plus âgées qu'elle.

- Vous savez, il y a encore tellement de trésors cachés en Egypte...

- Excusez-moi Mesdames, les interrompit James en passant un bras autour de la taille de Miss Marlowe.

- Mesdames, voici mon mari.

- Bonsoir. Chérie, je peux te dire un mot ?

- Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser...

Bond et Amanda s'éloignèrent des femmes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jalouser la jeune femme d'avoir un mari aussi charmant et avec des manières. L'agent du MI6 semblait tellement heureux que Mandy n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

- Alors, vous l'avez ?

- Enchère maximale très élevée à plusieurs zéros.

- Mon dieu...

- Il n'en verra jamais la couleur, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Pour ça je vous fais confiance...Mais les requins rôdent.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous croyez vraiment être le seul à faire votre boulot ce soir ? Moi aussi j'ai une liste...Plusieurs noms de personnes susceptibles d'acheter cette liste...Ou la suite.

- J'en ai quelques uns aussi de mon coté. Vous m'impressionnez de jour en jour.

Amanda Marlowe rendit son sourire à Bond en battant des cils ce qui eut le don de le faire rire. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'homme de main de Marcus qui avait introduit Bond auprès de son patron quelques minutes auparavant.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Harvert. Monsieur Collpeper voudrait vous voir, vous et les autres enchérisseurs...

Il jeta un œil hésitant à la rouquine au bras de l'agent, ne sachant pas si il devait continuer ou non.

- C'est ma femme, elle vient avec moi.

- Bien sûr...Suivez-moi.

Bond prit la main d'Amanda dans la sienne et les deux jeunes gens suivirent l'homme de main de Marcus jusqu'à une petite salle parallèle à la salle de réception. Ils étaient les derniers et 6 personnes étaient déjà présentes.

- Merci Nafir...

Le dénommé Nafir referma la porte derrière Bond et resta devant pour en bloquer l'accès. Amanda serra d'avantage la main de 007 pendant qu'ils avançaient dans la salle.

- Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier d'être venu jusqu'au Caire. Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et vous savez déjà tous pourquoi vous êtes là. Par respect, je ne dévoilerai aucun nom, seulement un nombre. L'enchère maximale du jour, le gagnant se reconnaîtra et je le contacterais dans deux jours pour l'échange. Ce nombre est...150 millions.

James, qui n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, se raidit en attendant ce chiffre. Il se mit à observer une à une toutes les personnes présentes, 4 hommes et 2 femmes. Amanda continuait de serrer la main de Bond et elle sentit que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je n'avais enchéri qu'à 100 millions.

- Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois Mesdames et Messieurs et je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Les gardes devant les portes s'approchèrent de Marcus Collpeper et tous sortirent de la salle vers la salle de réception. Bond resta un moment s'en bouger en continuant d'observer les autres enchérisseurs qui sortaient à leur tour. Mais aucun d'eux ne trahit la moindre émotion. Il lâcha soudain la main d'Amanda pour se précipiter dans la salle de réception. Malgré l'heure tardive, la salle était encore bien pleine et il lui était physiquement impossible de suivre tous les enchérisseurs.

- Merde !

- Bond !

Mandy se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour rejoindre le double zéro.

- Bond ! James !

- Quoi ?

- Il nous faut un plan B. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Rester ici ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

- Vous avez raison, finit par avouer à contrecœur l'agent 007. Rentrons.

.../...

Amanda Marlowe abaissait doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans la salle de bain. Elle avait laissé la porte entr'ouverte pour pouvoir faire le point en même temps avec l'agent secret. Bond défit son nœud papillon et le balança rageusement sur le lit de la chambre. Il se retourna et aperçut la charmante silhouette de Mandy. Elle était en train d'enlever délicatement sa robe et James resta un instant à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Mais il finit par détourner le regard en se raccrochant à la rage que provoquait en lui cette mission ratée.

- Cette mission est loin d'être ratée...affirma la rouquine de la salle de bain comme si elle avait lu dans la tête du double zéro.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il vous faut, renchérit Bond.

- Vous rigolez ? On a peut-être pas remporter l'enchère mais on connait les potentiels acheteurs...Enfin, on les connaîtra encore mieux quand vous aurez donner leur nom au MI6 pour qu'on ait de plus amples informations sur eux...

- ça prendra trop de temps et ensuite ils nous faudra tout recouper, suivre le suspect pour qu'il nous conduise à la liste...

- Et pourquoi ne le laisserions-nous pas acheter cette liste et on la récupère ensuite ?

- Non, c'est hors de question. D'abord parce que dès que l'acheteur l'aura entre les mains, il s'évanouira aussitôt dans les airs. Et ensuite, on ne veut pas que la liste. On veut également Marcus.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment au programme...

- Si. Seulement j'ai préféré ne pas vous en informer.

- Merci de la confiance...

- Nous n'avons que deux jours pour tout ça, c'est insuffisant.

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Bond, deux jours c'est largement suffisant et vous le savez.

Bond enleva sa veste de costume qu'il lança à coté de son nœud papillon en soupirant. Amanda sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre et avait échangé sa robe longue sophistiquée pour une robe noire plus courte, plus légère et plus simple. 007 oublia un instant sa colère et s'amusa même du ton qu'elle avait pris avec lui. Cependant, il revint vite à la réalité.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mêler à tout ça...Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurai remporté l'enchère et j'aurai sûrement obtenu un rendez-vous sur le champ pour cette foutue liste.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que tout ça est ma faute ?

- Parfaitement ! Vous me distrayez.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! Qui est venu me chercher à Londres ? Qui a voulu que je le rejoigne ici ?

- Je ne vous ai pas forcé !

- ça c'est la meilleure...Vous et vos grands discours...Suivre les traces de ma mère...Vous n'en avez rien à carrer de ma mère ou de moi ! Vous...vous...Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez et je ne suis même pas sûr que vous le sachiez vous-même !

Miss Marlowe attrapa ses chaussures à la volet et se dirigea vers la porte de leur suite.

- Si vous me cherchez, je serais au bar. Mais j'en doute.

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte laissant l'agent du MI6 pantois et en colère. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé faire un tour au bar pour se changer les idées mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la rejoindre, surtout qu'une partie de sa colère était dirigée contre la rouquine. Telle mère, telle fille ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un autre bar dans la capitale égyptienne.

.../...

Quand il rentra vers les coups de 4h du matin, bourré comme un trou, il ne réalisa pas que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas là. Il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt profondément. L'alcool aidant, il n'ouvrit les yeux que vers 9h du matin. Il n'avait certes dormi que 5h mais c'était bien suffisant pour le double zéro. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Mandy Marlowe depuis la veille. Il se leva et alla vérifier le canapé de la suite. Un oreiller et une couverture soigneusement pliée s'y trouvaient ainsi que la robe noire qu'elle portait en sortant de leur chambre. Mais aucune trace de la rouquine. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir hier entre deux verres et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été très correct avec la fille de M. Bond n'était pas du genre émotif et il pouvait se montrer froid, calculateur et insensible, même quand il ne le voulait pas. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'était pas la faute d'Amanda mais la sienne. Il l'avait amené après tout. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait lui-même qu'une vague idée. Il boutonna son pantalon et enfila un tee-shirt avant de consulter son téléphone portable. Il constata avec un sourire qu'il avait reçu un sms de Mandy 40 minutes plus tôt :

_« Marcus reperé devant le Fairmont. Ai un plan. »_

Ni une ni deux, le sang de Bond ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête. Il prit juste le temps d'attraper son arme et sortit en trombe de l'hôtel. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone et en attendant qu'on lui répondre, il braqua son arme sur un chauffeur de taxi et lui fit signe de dégager de son véhicule. 007 s'installait derrière le volant quand on prit enfin sa communication.

- Q, c'est Bond.

- Ah James. Comment est l'Egypte ?

- Pas le temps de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

- Je vous écoute.

Bond roulait au moins à 100 km/h dans les rues de la capitale égyptienne. Il braqua pour éviter un piéton et poursuivit sa communication téléphonique.

- Vous me voyez ?

- Oui...Je crois que vous roulez trop vite.

- Est-ce que vous avez un autre signal activé au Caire ?

- Attendez une minute.

Le double zéro klaxonna et tourna brusquement à droite pendant qu'il entendait Q tapait sur son clavier. Il lui fallut une minute de plus pour balayer la ville et observer les résultats puis il répondit finalement :

- J'en ai bien un autre. Au Fairmont Hôtel. Vous n'étiez pas descendu au Four Seasons ?

- Si justement.

- Vous voulez dire que...chuchota Q.

- Je vous rappelle, l'interrompit 007 en raccrochant.

Il prit le volant à deux mains et se gara finalement devant le Fairmont trois minutes plus tard. A Londres, Q coupa la communication et resta un instant à observer la carte du Caire devant ses yeux. Le petit point rouge qui indiquait Bond avait presque rejoint le second point qui devait indiqué Miss Marlowe. Il soupira puis se raidit en entendant un raclement de gorge insistant dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et se prépara mentalement à recevoir un savon de la part de Mallory.

- Le Caire ? Demanda-t-il simplement en s'approchant.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je suppose que c'est Bond.

- Affirmatif.

- Qui est l'autre ?

Q ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il espérait que son supérieur laisserait tomber mais c'était mal connaître le nouveau M.

- Q, qui est l'autre ? Répondez c'est un ordre !

- Je...Je suppose que c'est...Miss Amanda Marlowe. Monsieur.

Au Caire, Bond rangea son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon puis s'avança directement vers la réception.

- Bonjour...J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Marcus Collpeper, assura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bien sûr Monsieur...Dois-je le prévenir ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, il m'attend. Numéro de chambre ?

- 615 Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme après avoir vérifier sur son terminal informatique.

- Merci.

L'agent secret fit de son mieux pour se rendre aux ascenseurs le plus calmement possible. Mais en voyant que l'appareil ne daignait pas descendre, il se précipita vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'au sixième étage en ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois. Arrivé au sixième, il s'assura, essoufflé, qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et sortit son arme. Il avança lentement pour trouver la 615. La chambre de Marcus Collpeper se situait dans un coude et Bond faillit se faire repérer par deux hommes armés qui montaient la garde devant. L'agent leva son arme et attendit que son cœur se soit un peu calmé pour attaquer. Il positionna son pied et s'apprêtait à y aller quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il fit marche-arrière et se cacha de nouveau dans le coin du couloir pour observer. Amanda sortit de la chambre en souriant à Marcus qui restait sur le pas de la porte. Bond la vit l'embrasser sensuellement sur la joue et l'entendit lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Ce spectacle lui donna la nausée mais il ne bougea pas, de peur de faire tuer la jeune femme. Marcus referma finalement la porte et Mandy s'en alla en marchant le plus sereinement du monde dans le couloir, se sachant reluquer par les gardes de Collpeper. Elle sursauta en passant le coude du couloir quand James lui attrapa le bras.

- Oh mon dieu...Vous êtes taré ou quoi ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiéter ! J'avais un plan...

- Facile à dire...

Bond tenait toujours fermement son arme d'une main et Amanda de l'autre en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel avec la crosse de son pistolet en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet derrière lui.

- Détendez-vous...

- Et votre plan consistait donc à flirter avec ce cher Marcus ?

- Précisément. Cela a fonctionné à merveille...

Le double zéro la vit alors sortir de la poche arrière de son jean, une clé usb et la jeune femme l'agita fièrement devant l'agent.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? La liste ?

- Affirmatif. Osez encore me dire que je suis inutile.

La rouquine sourit et Bond commençait à se détendre quand un cri se fit entendre de l'autre bout du couloir. La voix de Marcus résonna dans tout le sixième étage faisant frissonner Amanda.

- La liste ! Elle a la liste, rattrapez-la !

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on prenne les escaliers, chérie !

- Je te suis amour...

James prit la main d'Amanda et l'entraîna vers la cage d'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et ils commencèrent alors à entendre des coups de feu dans le couloir. Mandy baissa la tête par réflexe et se mit à courir derrière Bond.

- ça serait le moment idéal pour sortir votre beretta...Mais je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas sur vous, dit l'agent secret en dévalant les escaliers.

- Je savais que je serais fouillée...

- Dîtes-moi au moins qu'il n'est pas resté à notre hôtel...

- Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai caché ici, dans les cuisines.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent alors et 007 plaqua la rouquine contre le mur et passa un bras sur elle pour la protéger. Il tira ensuite plusieurs balles en l'air, sans vraiment viser, mais pour montrer qu'il était toujours prêt à se battre. Ils reprirent finalement leur course et débarquèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, essoufflés. Bond cacha son arme et demanda alors :

- Bon, par où les cuisines ?

Amanda regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas arrivée par l'entrée principale et il lui fallut un instant de plus pour se repérer.

- Par là, finit-elle par affirmer en se mettant à courir.

L'agent secret la suivit et remarqua en entrant dans le restaurant du Fairmont que les deux gorilles de Marcus étaient toujours à leur trousse. Ils traversèrent sans s'arrêter le restaurant désert à cette heure encore matinale et entrèrent en trombe dans les cuisines faisant sursauter les quelques employés égyptiens du restaurant. Bond referma les portes et se posta devant pour la bloquer.

- Il est temps de récupérer votre arme...

Amanda hocha la tête et s'approcha d'une des étagères à l'arrière de la cuisine. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et attrapa un grand saladier métallique pendant que 007 tentait rageusement de garder fermée la porte. Les deux gardes de Marcus essayaient de l'autre coté de tout faire pour entrer.

- C'est bon je l'ai !

A ces mots, Bond laissa s'ouvrir la porte et attrapa le bras d'un des hommes de main. Il lui tordit, le faisant ainsi lâcher son arme, et donna un coup de pied bien placé dans l'abdomen du second homme qui s'écroula sur un plan de travail de la cuisine. Amanda enleva la sécurité de son beretta et s'approcha pour donner un coup de main au double zéro en criant aux cuisiniers de sortir.

- Sortez ! Sortez, dégagez !

Les employés cairotes ne se firent pas prier en voyant l'arme de la jeune femme et les trois hommes qui se battaient violemment. Bond et le premier homme étaient en combat au corps à corps quand Mandy fut enfin prête. Elle voulut viser l'homme de Marcus mais le second homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher lui passa un bras autour du cou et se mit à serrer de toutes ses formes. Par réflexe, la rouquine lâcha son arme et agrippa le bras de son agresseur pour essayer de se dégager. Bond fut distrait par cette scène et le garde de Collpeper en profita pour le mettre à terre. Il récupéra son arme et la braqua aussitôt sur le double zéro sur le sol. James avait perdu son arme dans le combat et se sentait impuissant. Il entendit des bruits de combat à sa gauche mais il n'osa pas regarder de peur que l'homme tire. Et puis soudain un coup de feu. Bond retint sa respiration et s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre dessus le corps de l'homme de main. Il leva les yeux et vit Amanda, son beretta au bout de ses bras, tremblante après avoir tuer son premier homme. Derrière elle, le second homme était inconscient sur le sol. James se leva doucement et écarta les mains pour calmer la jeune femme.

- Amanda...Amanda, lâchez-votre arme...

- Je...Je...Je ne peux pas...bégaya la fille de M.

- Tout va bien, je suis là...

Il s'approcha encore et prit doucement le beretta des mains tremblantes de la rouquine.

- ça va aller...

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro central du MI6.

- Ici Bond, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de nettoyage au Caire...Oui...Fairmont Hotel, les cuisines. Merci.

L'agent secret raccrocha et se retourna à temps pour voir Amanda repartir en courant vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'un des pistolets des hommes de main de Marcus avait disparu. James grogna et se mit de nouveau à courir pour rattraper la jeune femme. Il le savait, elle voulait finir le travail ce qui signifiait récupérer Marcus Collpeper avant qu'il ne mette les voiles. Bond savait d'expérience qu'il s'était sûrement déjà évanoui dans la nature mais au cas où, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de plus à Miss Marlowe. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Collpeper, Amanda se trouvait debout au milieu et avait lâché son arme sur le sol. Bond observa les lieux. La chambre avait été retourné, sans doute par Marcus lui-même.

- Il est parti...

- Nous avons la liste. Nous aurons Collpeper autrement, ailleurs.

Bond entendit alors plusieurs bruits de pas dans le couloir par la porte restée ouverte. Il se retourna aussitôt et braqua son arme sur les hommes qui approchaient. Mais il n'appartenait pas à la bande de Marcus.

- Monsieur Bond.

- C'est M qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Monsieur Bond, nous devons vous raccompagner à Londres, vous et Miss Marlowe. Vous vous rentrez directement au MI6 pour un débriefing complet.

- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins récupérer nos affaires à l'hôtel ?

- Bien sûr. Aaron va vous y accompagner.

Amanda, encore sous le choc, ne protesta pas quand Bond l'a pris par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre de Marcus. L'agent Aaron les suivit à une distance raisonnable et James en profita pour chuchoter à la jeune femme :

- Ne dites rien, ne parler pas de la liste...

Miss Marlowe s'assura que la clé usb était toujours dans sa poche et ne dit pas un mot. Comme promis. Et jusqu'à Londres.

.../...

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Je vous avais expressément ordonné de laisser Miss Marlowe en dehors de tout ça...

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie Monsieur.

- Et elle a du tuer un homme pour ça ! Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences Bond ? Autant pour nous que pour elle ?

L'agent 007 était debout au milieu du bureau de M, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il avait l'habitude des sermons de son supérieur. Et il en était toujours très amusé. D'autant plus qu'il aimait donner du fil à retordre au nouveau M. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau en essayant de mettre des mots sur la colère qu'il ressentait. On l'avait prévenu : Bond était un électron libre. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Bond ne répondit pas aux dernières questions de M qu'il jugea purement rhétorique.

- Vous me mettez dans une merde sans nom 007...

James fut légèrement surpris du vocabulaire de Mallory. Il était certain que la mère d'Amanda n'aurait jamais utilisé de tels mots. Mais les choses changent. Et Bond décida de sortir son argument choc.

- J'ai obtenu les résultats des tests de Miss Marlowe, les avez-vous eu ?

- Bien sûr mais je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de les lire...

- Vous devriez...Elle a obtenu un minimum de 90% à toutes les épreuves à l'exception du tir, 95% et son test culturel bat tous les records avec 98%.

M s'assit sur son bureau et chercha le dossier d'Amanda Marlowe parmi ses papiers. De tels chiffres devaient être vérifier. Pendant ce temps, Bond poursuivit :

- Son entretien psychiatrique a démontré qu'elle était pleinement apte à devenir un agent du MI6. Elle a le profil rêvé : orpheline, complexe de la survivante, intelligente...Prometteuse.

M ne répondit pas et lut le rapport du psychiatre qu'il avait enfin sous les yeux. Les mots même de Bond. Il vérifia les chiffres précédents, referma finalement le dossier et s'appuya en soupirant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. 007 attendit patiemment, conscient d'avoir fait son petit effet mais la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Bond...N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'Amanda Marlowe ne voulait peut-être pas devenir un agent du MI6 ?

- Impossible. C'est la fille de sa mère.

- Justement. Que savez de M ? Que savez-vous de sa fille ?

- Je sais qu'Amanda a tout pour devenir...moi.

- Absolument. Mais le veut-elle ?

- Je suis sûr que oui.

- Bien sûr...Alors pourquoi quitte-t-elle le bâtiment au moment même où nous parlons ?

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte du bureau puis à M, avant de finalement sortir en marche rapide. Il devait voir ça de ses yeux. Il passa devant Moneypenny qui se levait sans même la voir. M décida de le suivre et fit rasseoir sa secrétaire d'un signe de tête.

- Prenez mes appels...

- Oui Monsieur.

Bond accéléra le pas en apercevant la jeune femme de dos accompagné de deux agents au bout d'un couloir. Elle allait finalement atteindre l'ascenseur central du MI6 quand le double zéro les intercepta. Amanda se retourna lentement. Elle s'était changé, avait rattaché ses cheveux et donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des jours.

- Amanda...Ne faites pas ça, supplia l'agent secret.

- Je suis désolée James. Vraiment désolée.

Mandy monta avec ses deux gardes du corps dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent laissant Bond seul avec son reflet et sa déception. Du moins le croyait-il. M s'approcha doucement dans son dos.

- Nous avons la liste Bond. Marcus Collpeper n'était pas une priorité, il réapparaîtra en temps voulu. Pour le moment, vous êtes en stand-by. Je ne peux décemment pas vous forcé à prendre des congés quelques jours à peine après votre reprise en service actif.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez...

M laissa repartir le double zéro sans en rajouter. Il espérait qu'ainsi il avait compris la leçon.

.../...

Deux jours plus tard, Amanda Marlowe se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Haletante, elle mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Quand elle l'eut fait, elle remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre était restée ouverte. Elle retomba doucement sur son lit et passa instinctivement la main sous son oreiller. Ces doigts rencontrèrent immédiatement la froideur du métal de son beretta et elle était prête à le prendre en main quand sa lampe de chevet s'alluma laissant apparaître Bond assis à coté de son lit dans un vieux fauteuil style Empire. Mandy se redressa en soupirant de soulagement à l'idée que le double zéro soit à l'origine de la fenêtre ouverte et non un cambrioleur ou pire.

- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de faire ça...

- Je vous en prie. Vous adorez quand je fais ça.

La rouquine sourit et essuya son front plein de sueur d'un revers de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Bond ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Vous forcez ma fenêtre juste pour savoir si je vais bien ?

- Et si vous arrêtiez de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à cette question. Je vais bien, dit-elle en écartant les draps pour se lever.

- Vraiment ? A en juger par votre réveil en sursaut, la sueur sur votre front et les draps changés la veille déjà bien froissés...Vous n'allez pas bien.

- Ne jouez pas au psy avec moi...

- Alors ne me mentez pas.

James observa la jeune femme en nuisette légère attrapait une robe de chambre en soie et l'enfilait. Amanda se retourna finalement vers l'agent secret en croisant les bras. Elle hésitait toujours à lui répondre franchement mais Bond ne dit rien, attendant patiemment.

- Très bien, soupira la rouquine. Tout ne va pas si bien. Je fais des cauchemars. Au sujet de...l'homme que j'ai tué. Et de Marcus. Il finit toujours par venir pour moi.

Mandy Marlowe se détourna de Bond pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. La vue de Londres l'apaisait toujours, malgré les années loin de la capitale. James se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre, dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

- Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Demanda Amanda en se retournant.

- Il n'a toujours pas refait surface mais il le fera...

- Et la seconde moitié de la liste ?

- Vous posez bien des questions pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas devenir un agent du MI6...

- James...Je suis désolée pour ça, répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant de quelques pas. J'étais sous le choc, je ne savais plus où j'en étais...

- Et maintenant ?

Mandy ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Bond sourit et s'approcha de nouveau.

- Je suis sûr que vous le savez...Vous savez ce que vous voulez. Mais vous n'osez pas vous l'avouer...

James se rapprocha encore. Leurs deux corps se touchaient presque.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Mandy dans un souffle.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Au Caire. J'ai repéré Marcus au Fairmont mais nous aurions pu être dans un tout autre endroit...Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- J'avais glissé un mouchard dans votre champagne lors de la réception au musée...

- Vous avez osé ?!

Bond comprit aussitôt qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat et s'en voulut de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt le piège que lui avait tendu la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne pas juste m'avoir demander de le prendre ?

- Vous auriez refusé...

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Parce que vous êtes bien la fille de votre mère ! Têtue, a avoir toujours raison, a vouloir toujours tout maîtriser...

- Ne dîtes pas ça...Vous ne connaissez rien de moi.

- Oh si je vous connais. Vous savez pourquoi ? Pas juste parce que je connaissais bien votre mère mais parce que vous êtes...comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une brute qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes !

- Et c'est moi qui juge sans connaître ? Je vous pensais au-dessus de ça Miss Marlowe... Bonsoir.

- Bond ! Bond, attendez !

Mais l'agent secret avait déjà franchi la porte d'entrée du Penthouse. Amanda jura entre ses dents. Elle semblait avoir toucher un point sensible. Un point sensible qu'elle n'aurait pas cru existant encore quelques jours auparavant.

.../...

- Bond...Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt...

Q se tourna vers 007 en croisant les bras. L'agent secret traversa l'allée des agents du département technologique de Q et serra la main du jeune homme.

- Ravi de vous revoir également...Ne pas partir en mission ne veut pas dire rester à l'écart de la mission. Du nouveau sur Collpeper ? Demanda Bond, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en observant l'écran central.

- Il n'est pas réapparu sur nos radars si c'est ce que vous voulez dire...Mais j'étais justement en train de regarder ce que l'agent Timothy et son équipe avaient trouvé dans sa chambre au Caire.

- L'agent Timothy...chuchota le double zéro entre ses dents.

- Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur Bond. Après tout vous avez eu la fille...

- Personne n'a eu la fille, c'est compris ? s'exclama James comme un lion.

- Compris, répondit Q qui ne voulait pas se faire mordre.

- Alors, la chambre ?

- Oh oui. Il n'a pas laissé grand-chose et avait retourné la chambre pour nous compliquer la tâche même si je me doute qu'il était au courant...

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Et bien que nous le traquions, nous le MI6. Un personnage comme Marcus Collpeper doit être recherché par bon nombre d'organisations secrètes, légales ou non.

- Je vois, continuez.

- Ils se croient malin ces criminels mais on peut faire parler un mouton de poussière...

- Q, moins de blabla, plus de faits.

- Pardon. On a retrouvé des billets dans le coffre-fort de sa chambre...Il devait pas en avoir besoin. On a tracé leur numéro, ils viennent tous d'une banque suisse. Sinon, on a retrouvé une note indiquant l'enchérisseur maximal du Caire : Chao Tsang, de la Triade chinoise.

- Etonnant, ironisa Bond. Autre chose ?

- Heu...Oui. Il semblerait que...Et bien que c'est lui qui possédait la liste entière. Il l'aurait séparé en deux pour se faire plus d'argent et accroître sa liste de clients.

- D'où vient cette info ? Demanda l'agent secret en retirant ses mains de ses poches.

- Le second homme de main de Collpeper qui vous a attaqué au Fairmont.

- Intéressant...Je suppose qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui au Caire, sinon Amanda Marlowe l'aurait réceptionner avec l'autre morceau.

- A propos de ça...Comment a-t-elle fait ?

Bond et Q se retournèrent sur la charmante créature qui entrait dans la salle et qui s'avançait déjà vers eux.

- Bonjour Miss Moneypenny...M vous a laissé sortir de votre bunker ?

- Un humour toujours aussi implacable Agent Bond. Alors ? Comment Amanda Marlowe a-t-elle fait pour s'emparer de cette moitié de liste ?

- Pour être franc, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle est bien meilleure que vous sur le terrain. Elle au moins ne m'a pas tiré dessus.

- Oh mais elle le fera...Si elle continue de travailler avec vous.

Bond sourit et se détourna de la secrétaire pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Q.

- Des indices de sa prochaine destination ?

- Non. Aucun malheureusement.

- Moi je sais !

Les trois agents se retournèrent une nouvelle fois et constatèrent l'arrivée d'Amanda Marlowe elle-même, accompagnée de Bill Tanner. Eve Moneypenny échangea un regard avec Q. C'était son signal de départ.

- Il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser...affirma la jeune femme. Bill, Miss Marlowe, ajouta-t-elle en passant à coté de la rouquine.

- Miss Moneypenny...

- Il laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui au MI6 maintenant...

- Moi aussi je vous adore Q...Merci à Monsieur Tanner de m'avoir fait entrer à ce propos.

- Miss Marlowe a des informations pour nous, affirma Bill.

- Amanda Marlowe aurait des informations à partager avec le MI6 ? Voilà qui est surprenant, ironisa Bond en s'approchant de la fille de M.

- Voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais...ou non ? Rétorqua Miss Marlowe avec un aplomb qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois chez la jeune femme, quand elle lui avait presque tiré dessus.

- Mais nous sommes tout ouïe ma chère...

- Lorsque j'ai...discuté avec notre ami Marcus au Caire, il m'a parlé un peu de lui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Bond.

- Je sais faire parler les hommes... Les vrais.

James ricana et Amanda reprit :

- Enfin bref. Saviez-vous que Marcus Collpeper est en fait...français ?

- Français ? S'étonna Q à son tour.

- Hum hum. Et sa charmante Maman vit à Paris.

A cette information, Q se précipita sur son clavier.

- De plus, dans trois jours, il y a une conférence internationale contre le trafic d'art volé. Comme vous le saviez, le sujet de couverture favori de ce cher Marcus...

- L'information a été vérifié. Le Ritz accueillera plus de 200 personnes pour cette conférence, affirma Tanner.

- Et vous l'avez découvert comment ?

- Sur le net. Simple déduction, répondit fièrement Mandy à Bond.

- Nous sommes à 98% sûr que c'est là que Collpeper va essayer de vendre la deuxième partie de la liste, expliqua Bill.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna Q.

- Il n'a pas pu vendre la première, son image a été bien abîmé par tout ça, sans compter la perte financière...répondit le bras-droit de M.

- Et il sait qu'on viendra le chercher. Depuis le temps, il doit savoir qui nous sommes et il veut sa vengeance, ajouta 007.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne devriez pas y aller, rétorqua Tanner.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je vais y aller.

- Vous ne serez pas seul, affirma Miss Marlowe.

- Amanda...commença Tanner.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire Bill mais je suis impliquée maintenant, que M le veuille ou non. J'ai trouvé l'info. Sans moi, vous penseriez encore que Collpeper est anglais de souche. Je vous rappelle également que c'est moi qui ait récupéré la première partie de cette liste alors...Je veux en être.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui Bill, j'en suis sûre.

- Dans ce cas...Je vais m'occuper de M. Vous partez demain à l'aube. Q, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Merci Bill, ajouta Mandy.

- Faîtes attention à vous. Je ne voudrais pas déjà vous enterrer près de vos parents.

.../...

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'aéroport d'Heathrow à Londres aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule pour prendre les bagages de ses passagers dans le coffre tandis que Bond ouvrait la porte à Miss Marlowe. Amanda prit la main que lui tendait le double zéro et sortit la première, suivi de Q.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous accompagner...

- Tanner dit que c'est bon pour moi de prendre l'air de temps en temps.

Mandy et James échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce dernier paya le chauffeur de taxi, récupéra leurs bagages et suivit Q et Amanda jusque dans l'entrée de l'aéroport.

- Pour vos couvertures, ça n'a pas été dure. Nous avons repris Mr et Mrs Harvert. Vos passeports sont en règle. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de ces noms pour Marcus...Bref, nous avons réussi à vous avoir une suite au Ritz même, comme ça vous pourrez repérer les lieux...faire vos trucs d'espions de terrain quoi.

- Merci Q, avec un plan comme ça, on ne peut pas se planter, ironisa Bond.

- Soyez gentil James, rétorqua Amanda en prenant les passeports et autres documents que lui tendait Q. Merci Q, ajouta-t-elle sincèrement. On se revoit dans quelques jours.

- Je l'espère bien...Bond, prenez soin d'elle.

- C'est bien mon attention.

Q attendit avec eux jusqu'à leur embarquement puis appela directement Bill Tanner au MI6.

- Monsieur ? Oui ça y est ils sont partis. Je rentre.

.../...

Bond se battit avec leurs bagages pour les faire entrer dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet puis s'assit à coté de sa partenaire, déjà assise près du hublot, qui riait légèrement.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'affronter des tueurs mais mettre des bagages dans un avion...

- Moquez-vous, c'est ça continuez ! Et cette heure et demi de vol pourrait être la plus longue de votre vie, ria James à son tour.

L'avion décolla et Bond attendit quelques minutes de plus dans le silence avant de lâcher la phrase qu'il avait envie de dire depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Amanda devant le bureau de M.

- Amanda...

- Oui ?

- Je veux en savoir plus sur vous.

- Ah...Vous ne supportez pas de ne pas savoir, pas vrai ? Je le sais parce que je suis pareille. Et comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes pareils...

- Ce n'est plus une insulte maintenant ?

- Loin de là. Je suis navrée James. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas...On peut seulement dire qu'on fait une sacré équipe.

- C'est vrai. Je dois avouer que j'adore quand vous me surprenez, et vous le faîtes souvent.

- Par exemple ?

- Je pensais que vous en aviez fini avec le MI6...Vous aviez été clair. Et soudain, vous revoilà au cœur de l'immeuble nous apportant l'information cruciale qui nous manquait...

- Je suis pleine de surprises mais vous aussi.

- Je ne crois pas...

- Quand vous ôtez cette carapace. J'arrive à percevoir ce qu'il y a en dessous et...ça commence à me plaire.

Bond et Amanda échangèrent un sourire et l'agent secret interpela l'hôtesse de l'air qui passait justement à ses cotés.

- Mademoiselle, deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

- Je pourrais m'habituer au luxe...affirma Mandy.

- Allons...Ne me faites pas croire qu'avec une mère comme M vous viviez dans le besoin.

- Non c'est vrai.

Miss Marlowe se tourna vers le hublot et plongea le regard dans les nuages entourant l'avion pendant quelques minutes de silence. James prit les deux coupes de champagne que lui tendit l'hôtesse de l'air en la remerciant et en posa une sur la tablette devant Amanda. La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur, sourit et en but une longue gorgée avant de se tourner vers Bond. Elle aussi avait des questions ou plutôt des remarques à faire.

- James...Ma mère et vous...Vous étiez proches n'est-ce pas ?

- Si on veut. Je crois qu'elle me considérait un peu comme son fils. Et je le lui rendais bien.

- Et elle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

- Nous n'avions pas vraiment de conversation d'ordre privé. Néanmoins, j'ai pénétré plusieurs fois chez elle et j'aurai dû remarquer les photos de la jeune rouquine un peu partout...Je n'y ai pensé que bien après, quand la rouquine était devenue une sulfureuse rousse.

- Ne me flatter pas...

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'était que votre mère vous aimait, j'en suis intimement persuadé. C'est justement pour ça qu'elle ne parlait pas de vous, pour vous protéger.

Mandy détourna de nouveau la tête sans répondre et but à nouveau.

- Vous savez...J'ai eu un petit ami français il y a quelques années...Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, affirma la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis sûr que vous lui avez brisé le cœur, rétorqua le double zéro en buvant à son tour de sa coupe de champagne.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas lui qui a brisé le mien ?

- Pas le genre de la maison, renchérit Bond.

- Vous êtes tellement sûr de votre habilité à voir clair dans la tête des gens...

- Sauf avec vous. J'essaye toujours de comprendre ce qui vous motive.

- J'essaye toujours de le définir clairement moi-même...Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas de cette vie ennuyeuse d'avocate internationale que ma mère me poussait à avoir. Je veux une vie au service de mon pays, comme elle. Elle a dépensé tellement de temps et d'énergie pour la couronne d'Angleterre et avec tant de zèle...Je veux dire...Ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis plutôt...admirative. Et ce à quoi vous m'avez fait goûter...L'aventure, le risque, l'espionnage...

- On devient vite accro. Mais on y perd aussi parfois ses plumes.

- Je suppose que c'est inévitable, en effet. Et je suppose aussi que le MI6 n'a pas besoin d'un second électron libre. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

- Ne leur dîtes surtout pas ça quand ils vous proposeront un poste...sourit James.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de vos résultats aux tests ? Je pensais que Tanner vous en aurait parlé...

- Bill n'a rien dit à ce sujet...

- C'est étrange cette manie que vous avez de l'appeler toujours par son prénom...

- Ne soyez pas jaloux, James, sourit la jeune femme en insistant sur son prénom. Je peux voir ces résultats ?

- Je savais que ça vous intéresserait, c'est pourquoi je les ai justement sur moi.

Il sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste une simple feuille de papier pliée en quatre, qui résumait à elle seule les performances d'Amanda Marlowe aux tests d'entrée au MI6. Mandy la déplia, fébrile et se mit à lire les résultats.

- C'est impossible...chuchota la jeune femme en parcourant la feuille.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? On n'avait pas vu des scores pareils depuis quelques années...Et savez-vous qui, de toute l'histoire du MI6, a les meilleurs scores après les vôtres ?

- Non...Qui ?

- Moi.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou être effrayée par cette dernière information mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis sous le choc.

- Vous avez encore 45 minutes pour vous remettre. Ensuite, on se met au boulot, affirma 007 en finissant sa coupe de champagne.

.../...

Au bout de plusieurs heures à étudier son plan, Amanda avait l'impression de connaître ce foutu hôtel par cœur, même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les trois quarts des pièces qui le constituait. Elle avait également réussi à obtenir un emploi du temps détaillé de la conférence avec l'heure exacte à laquelle chaque intervenant ferait son discours, combien de temps, etc. Elle avait fait quelques recherches à l'aide de Q à Londres sur les principaux intervenants, pour connaître leur crédibilité, leur niveau de renommée, etc qui jouerait sur le nombre d'hommes armés dans l'enceinte du Ritz. Et bien sûr il y avait Marcus Collpeper. Mais ça, c'est Bond qui s'en chargeait. Il était lui-même parti depuis plusieurs heures et Amanda commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait. Au moment même où cette phrase traversa son esprit, le double zéro entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait à nouveau.

- La chambre de Marcus n'était même pas gardé...J'y ai installé plusieurs micros comme ça on pourra avoir toutes les informations dont on a besoin pour le récupérer, lui et la liste, dans de bonnes conditions demain soir...

- Pourquoi ne pas agir plus tôt ?

- Pour qu'il nous fasse rejouer la scène du Fairmont où vous êtes obligé de tuer un homme pour me sauver ? Hors de question. On va élaborer un plan précis. Vous vous plaigniez que j'agissais sans réfléchir et bien je vais vous prouver que je peux être tout le contraire. Dans la foule, maintenant qu'on sait qui il est, on aura de meilleures chances de le coincer...

- Je suis impressionnée que vous teniez compte de mes conseils...J'avais entendu dire que vous n'écoutiez personne.

- Oui et bien, les gens changent apparemment.

- Oui peut-être...

- Ne soyez pas si sceptique.

- James...Vous savez, je le referai sans hésiter. Tuer cet homme pour vous sauver.

- Et moi je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous n'ayez plus à subir ça, affirma l'agent secret en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? Si je veux devenir double zéro il faudra bien...

- Vous voulez devenir double zéro ? L'interrompit Bond.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par plusieurs coups à la porte de leur suite. Ils échangèrent un regard et Amanda attrapa son beretta laissé sur la table basse pendant que James sortait son propre pistolet de son pantalon en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jeta un œil par le judas mais ne reconnaissant pas la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, il resta méfiant en l'ouvrant. Le jeune homme fit deux pas dans la chambre et James referma brusquement la porte derrière lui avant de braquer son arme sur sa nuque. En face de lui, Amanda braquait elle aussi son arme sur le nouveau venu avec un visage impassible. Le jeune homme leva les mains et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Renoir. C'est M qui m'envoie, je suis votre contact local.

- On dirait que M se range enfin à notre coté...affirma 007 en rangeant son arme. Je suis Bond, James Bond et ma partenaire là-bas...

- Mandy ? L'interrompit l'agent français.

- Alexandre ? Alexandre, c'est bien toi ?

- Ça alors...

- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? S'étonna Bond.

- Vous vous rappelez ce petit ami français dont je vous parlais dans l'avion...Je vous présente Alexandre Renoir, sourit Amanda.

.../...

Pendant une grande majorité des deux jours qu'ils avaient à profit avant la conférence, Bond, Renoir et Marlowe établirent un plan structuré et infaillible. Grâce à l'aide de l'agent français, ils obtinrent des informations précieuses sur la logistique de la conférence, l'emplacement privilégié des membres de la sécurité intérieure du Ritz, les protocoles en cas d'alerte quelconque, etc. Toutes sortes de données qu'ils leur avaient été bien utiles pour confectionner le plan parfait, et ce malgré les écoutes infructueuses de la chambre de Collpeper. En effet, le malfaiteur n'y était que très rarement et les échanges qu'il pouvait avoir dans ces moments-là avec ses hommes de main étaient d'une banalité affligeante. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi en près de 36 heures et ils leur restaient pas moins de 8 heures avant le début de la réception. Tout était prêt, aussi Bond congédia-t-il Alexandre Renoir et força Amanda à dormir quelques heures.

- J'ai besoin de vous en forme ce soir...

- Ce ne sont pas mes premières nuits blanches...Bien, d'accord ! soupira la rouquine en voyant la tête du double zéro. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous détendre quelques heures...

- Et comme je suis un gentleman, je vous laisse même le lit cette fois.

- C'est tout à votre honneur Monsieur Bond !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, James était allongé sur le canapé en tee-shirt blanc saillant et pantalon léger, un oreiller sous la tête pendant qu'Amanda avait pris sa place dans les draps de soie de la suite du Ritz. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, Bond l'entendait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit par la porte de séparation des pièces restée ouverte. Lui-même avait du mal à s'arrêter de penser pour dormir.

- Amanda...

- Oui ?

- Je...Au MI6, une fois les tests réussis pour entrer, nous sommes formés à devenir de vrais agents, de terrain la plupart du temps. On nous apprend à nous battre, à gérer notre corps, nos émotions...A affronter la mort. La nôtre ou celle que l'on donne. Mais vous...comment avez-vous dépassé ça ? Il y a encore quelques jours, les cauchemars, la culpabilité vous rongeaient...

- Dire que j'ai dépassé ça serait exagéré mais disons que j'ai réussi à relativiser les choses. Dans la situation dans laquelle nous étions, je n'avais que deux choix possibles : ou je tuais cet homme, ou il vous tuait vous et sûrement moi par la suite. Soit j'abattais un homme qui menaçait nos deux vies, un...méchant, soit je le laissais tuer un...gentil. C'est une vision assez manichéenne des choses mais ça m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'au fond, je n'avais qu'un véritable choix.

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que ce dont vous avez l'air...

- Un compliment ?

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne peux jamais être sincère ?

- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant de moi et de mon avenir ?

- Je...J'aimais beaucoup votre mère.

- Ma mère...soupira Amanda avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que la jeune femme avait espéré mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à autre chose de la part d'un homme tel que James Bond. Son passé avec Vesper Lynd ainsi que toutes ses conquêtes qui avaient suivi n'étaient un secret pour personne. Tournée vers la fenêtre de la suite, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur pour trouver le sommeil. Elle sentit soudain les draps se soulevaient légèrement et un corps chaud se collait contre elle dans son dos. Mandy n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et attendit.

- La vraie réponse...chuchota Bond à l'oreille de Marlowe. C'est que c'est vous que j'aime bien...

Amanda se décida finalement, ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le double zéro.

- Vous croyez qu'on va réussir ? La mission je veux dire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Cette fois...Tout se passera à merveille.

Et il l'embrassa enfin. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste puis de plus en plus passionné. Amanda passa ses bras autour de 007 tandis qu'il prit doucement la jeune femme par la taille pour la faire glisser sur lui. Il était à présent sur le dos et continuait d'embrasser fougueusement Mandy. L'envie était présente et ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Les 8 heures de sommeil potentielles qu'ils pouvaient avoir, se transformèrent en 5 petites heures à peine.

.../...

Amanda Marlowe s'approcha du balcon qui donnait sur la salle de réception centrale du Ritz. La moitié des invités étaient déjà présents ainsi que certains intervenants qui se mêlaient à la foule.

- Aucune trace de Collpeper, résonna la voix d'Alexandre Renoir dans l'oreillette de la jeune femme.

Mandy s'appuya sur la rambarde et s'assura qu'Alex était à sa place, près de l'estrade centrale réservée à accueillir les divers conférenciers.

- C'est ce que je vois Alex...Ne sois pas si nerveux.

- Si je peux me permettre...Miss Marlowe, vous êtes de toute beauté ce soir.

Amanda tourna la tête et repéra Bond à l'opposé d'Alexandre, les mains dans les poches, en train de l'observer.

- Seulement ce soir ?

- Et elle a de l'humour en plus.

- Et puis je n'ai aucun mérite, vous choisissez toutes mes robes...

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent pendant que les derniers invités arrivaient. Dans sa vision périphérique, la rouquine vit entrer le héros de la fête : Marcus Collpeper en personne.

- James...A ta droite, Marcus vient de faire son entrée.

- Tous en position, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, ordonna 007.

En réalité, Amanda et Renoir étaient déjà à leur place. James, lui, se mit à déambuler parmi les invités une coupe de champagne à la main. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'homme sur qui il voulait à tout prix mettre la main ce soir.

- Marcus Collpeper !

- ça alors, Monsieur Harvert. Ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Bond, salua Marcus en serrant la main du double zéro. Quelle coïncidence de vous voir ici...

- Vous savez bien que non.

- Et vous pensez avoir plus de chance ce soir ? Ricana Collpeper.

- Aux enchères ou pour vous avoir ?

- Vous n'avez aucune, je dis bien aucune chance, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- Bonne soirée Monsieur Bond.

Marcus s'éloigna de l'agent secret pour aller discuter « Art » avec plusieurs invités. 007 but une longue gorgée de son champagne en écoutant grogner Amanda Marlowe dans son oreille.

- Tu étais obligé de le provoquer n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai été courtois pourtant...

- Tu joues avec le feu.

- C'est ce que je fais, en effet.

- Quand dois intervenir Collpeper ? Questionna Alexandre.

- Dans environ 40 minutes Alex, répondit Amanda après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

- On se calme et on garde nos positions ! Répondit brusquement Bond. Il faut qu'on soit précis et efficace. Pas de faux-pas possible ce soir.

Alexandre et Amanda échangèrent un regard mais aucun ne répondit. James continua de se balader dans la foule pour repérer les acheteurs potentiels.

- Ils sont presque tous là...Ceux du Caire, affirma-t-il.

- Je pensais que plus personne n'aurait fait des affaires avec Collpeper après ce qui s'est passé...

- Il veut montrer qu'il est encore le meilleur.

- Pourtant il sait que nous sommes là...Il est tellement confiant.

- Avoir trop confiance en soi pert la plupart des grands hommes.

- Tu parles d'expérience ? Se moqua Mandy.

- Amanda Marlowe, je vous prierai de vous surveiller...

- Amanda, Bond, ça y est, Marcus va monter sur scène, les interrompit Alexandre.

- Bien reçu. Amanda ?

- Je suis prête, affirma la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'escalier et plus précisément de l'interrupteur de l'alarme incendie.

La jeune femme observa Marcus s'approchait doucement de l'estrade en serrant des mains, le sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par monter enfin en saluant la foule d'un geste de la main comme si c'était un candidat à la présidentielle américaine.

- Pauvre con...dit Amanda pour elle-même.

- Maintenant ! Hurla Bond dans son oreille.

Aussitôt, la rouquine abaissa l'interrupteur déclenchant une alarme stridente dans tout l'hôtel. Immédiatement après, elle descendit plusieurs marches de l'escalier et se mit à hurler pour attirer l'attention de la foule qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Une bombe ! Il y a une bombe dans l'hôtel !

Le mot « bombe » suffit à déclencher une hystérie collective, une panique sincère, exactement ce dont avait besoin Bond et ses partenaires. La foule des invités se précipita vers la sortie de l'hôtel en criant et en courant parfois. Le service de sécurité du Ritz était dépassé et ne se préoccupait absolument pas de ce qui était en train de se passer sur l'estrade. Alex Renoir s'était jeté sur Collpeper et lui bloquait maintenant le bras dans son dos pour l'obliger à obéir. Il le fit avancé vers un couloir adjacent à la salle de réception où Bond l'attendait. Plusieurs hommes de sa sécurité privée essayait de se frayer un chemin en contre-sens de la foule pour venir en aide à leur patron. Amanda, de son poste d'observation, s'assurait que tout se passait bien. Bond devait réceptionner Marcus, mettre K.O les éventuels gardes du corps à l'aide de Renoir et l'emmener dans une planque que seuls Bond et Amanda connaissaient.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Mandy vit une dizaine de gardes de Marcus apparaître comme par magie dans le couloir et surpassait Bond et Renoir. La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour et dévala les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait dans sa robe longue. Les invités se précipitaient toujours vers la sortie, provocant un mouvement de foule que la fille de M eut du mal à traverser. Quand elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où Bond se trouvait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il ne restait que des traces de combats et quelques gouttes de sang. Alors qu'elle observait les lieux, elle entendit plusieurs portes d'un véhicule claquaient violemment en provenance de la rue principale, devant l'hôtel. La jeune femme se précipita par une porte latérale, une entrée secondaire du Ritz et eut juste le temps de voir une camionnette noire sans plaque d'immatriculation partir en trombe de l'hôtel. Amanda n'avait pas de temps à perdre et elle profita de la folie qui régnait devant l'établissement pour récupérer les clés d'une Peugeot 607 grise qui attendait son propriétaire devant. Elle s'engouffra dans l'auto et fit grincée les pneus dans un départ précipité pour rattraper la camionnette. Elle réussit à la suivre pendant quelques kilomètres mais la circulation était dense, la nuit tombée, et la rouquine finit par la perdre de vue.

- Merde !

Elle attrapa son téléphone, brancha son kit main-libre et composa le numéro de la ligne direct de Q. A Londres, le jeune homme était d'ailleurs en train de parler de la jeune femme avec le bras-droit de M.

- Amanda ? Comment se passe la soirée ?

- Mal ! Affichez le plan de Paris Q, maintenant s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous vois...Qui on remercie pour vous avoir obliger à vous faire implanter des détecteurs ?

- Oui oui merci. Bond et Alex Renoir viennent de se faire prendre par les hommes de Marcus, j'ai peur que ça tourne mal. J'ai perdu de vue le véhicule dans lequel ils se trouvent, vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Je suis là pour ça...Vous n'êtes pas loin. Continuez tout droit et vous allez tourner à droite...maintenant !

Amanda freina légèrement et braqua le volant comme une folle, faisant à nouveau grincer les pneus de la 607 et rugir le moteur. Elle entra dans une ruelle à sens unique et retrouva la camionnette noire devant elle.

- Qui est Alex Renoir ?

- Bill ? C'est vous ? Alexandre Renoir, notre contact local envoyé par M.

- M n'a envoyé personne...Il n'est même pas au courant dans les détails de cette opération.

- Pardon ?

- Amanda qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Fait chier ! Je crois qu'on s'est fait piégé !

- Dois-je prévenir M ? demanda Tanner.

- Non pas la peine de déranger sa majesté. Tout va s'arranger.

- C'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça donne...

- Faites-moi confiance.

Mandy appuya sur l'accélérateur pour rattraper la camionnette. Elle pouvait presque la toucher quand elle vit la porte arrière droite de la camionnette coulissait et un des hommes de Marcus braquait son pistolet vers elle.

- Merde ! jura à nouveau la rouquine avant de baisser la tête tout en gardant un œil sur la route pour essayer d'éviter les balles.

- Amanda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Tanner.

- Ils me tirent dessus ! hurla la jeune femme.

- Ripostez !

La jeune femme ouvrit sa fenêtre, attrapa son arme dans son sac à main et tira une salve de balles vers son agresseur pendant que ce dernier rechargeait. La camionnette sortit brutalement de la rue en sens unique, forçant Amanda à freiner et à reprendre le volant. D'un coup de volant tout aussi brusque, elle se remit dans le bon sens de la route après avoir éviter de justesse la collision avec une Mini. La camionnette accéléra et essaya de la semer en zigzaguant parmi les voitures mais Amanda était une as du volant. Jusqu'au moment où la camionnette grilla un feu rouge. Mandy hésita mais elle prit finalement la décision d'accélérer en fermant les yeux. Elle évita de justesse plusieurs voitures qui se rencontrèrent derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur pour constater les dégâts et ne vit la file de voiture arrêtée en face d'elle qu'au dernier moment. Elle n'avait pas le temps de freiner, elle le savait, aussi essaya-t-elle d'éviter ses voitures en passant par le trottoir. Seulement il n'était pas assez large pour la 607 dont la paroi se plia avec la vitesse et la force du mur du bâtiment en pierre qu'elle longeait.

- Q, il est où ?!

- Vous y êtes presque. Je crois qu'ils se sont arrêtés. Dès que vous pouvez, tournez à gauche.

La jeune femme voulait bien mais elle n'était pas du tout en bonne position. Elle remarqua finalement la ruelle à gauche indiquée par Q. Elle tourna brusquement son volant en traversant en force la circulation. Une voiture l'emplafonna de plein fouet, coupant la voiture presque en deux. Amanda réussit tout de même à rouler jusqu'à la camionnette noire qui s'était enfin arrêtée. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, haletante et commença à réaliser ce à quoi elle venait de survivre.

- Q ? Bill ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse et voulut regarder son téléphone sur le siège passager. Sauf que l'appareil avait disparu dans la dernière collision. Mais Amanda préféra secouer la tête pour éviter de penser à tout ça pour le moment. Elle prit son arme en main, descendit de ce qui restait de la 607 et voulut avancer mais elle faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe. Dans un geste de colère, elle en attrapa un bout et arracha une longue bande de tissu faisant de sa longue robe de soirée, une robe courte de fête d'été.

- Désolé James...

Tout était loin d'être fini. Et pour couronner le tout, le ciel se déchaîna. La pluie parisienne se mit à tomber avec une force remarquable.

.../...

L'agent Bond reprit connaissance avec une migraine carabinée. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour reprendre doucement ses esprits et réalisa alors qu'il était attaché, les bras dans le dos et les pieds aux barreaux d'une chaise en bois. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et observa les lieux. Il se trouvait dans un immense entrepôt vide et abandonné depuis un certain temps vu l'odeur. Deux hommes armés gardaient l'entrée principale mais de petites pièces se trouvaient sur les bordures. Un bruit sourd résonnait sur le toit faisant lever les yeux de 007 au ciel. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser que c'était la pluie.

- Ah ! On est réveillé Monsieur Bond !

Marcus venait d'entrer par la porte principale, les deux gardes la refermaient déjà derrière lui. Il s'avança vers Bond en souriant.

- Savourez votre victoire Collpeper, elle ne durera pas, affirma l'agent du MI6 en serrant les dents.

- Ah oui ? Et qui va venir vous sauver hum ?

- Vous allez le regretter...

- Où est Madame Harvert ce soir ?

- Madame Harvert ? Oh vous voulez parler de la femme qui m'accompagnait au Caire...Une actrice voilà tout, grassement payé par le MI6...

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot...La garce m'a plumé !

- Bon, la vérité ? C'est une pick-pocket internationale qui a gagné un casier vierge avec cette opération...

- Bond, Bond, Bond...Continuez à vous payer ma tête si ça vous amuse mais ça ne marche pas. Je sais qui elle est. Et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait...Elle va venir te chercher, un moment ou un autre, et je vais lui faire sa fête. Je vais bien m'amuser avec elle et quand j'en aurais fini, je l'éventrerai de la gorge jusqu'à...

Marcus s'amusa de voir la tête du double zéro se décomposait sous la rage au fur et à mesure de son petit discours. Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que Bond se mette à grogner et à s'agiter sur son siège, faisant exploser de rire Collpeper.

- Bien, très bien...Je vais te laisser méditer tout ça, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Amuse-toi bien Bond, finit-il en tapotant la joue de l'agent secret.

Le bandit disparut par la porte même par laquelle il était rentré. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs sons d'origines diverses se firent entendre dehors, devant l'entrepôt. Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard et se décidèrent finalement à aller voir après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil au Bond attaché. Deux minutes montre en main après leur sortie, James eut la surprise de voir entrer Amanda Marlowe dans l'entrepôt par une des petits pièces latérales, son beretta en avant. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant résonner ses talons sur le sol et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres gardes. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux dégoulinaient et avec sa robe déchirée ainsi que ses égratignures aux bras et au visage, elle semblait sortir d'un film catastrophe. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle se précipita vers James et l'observa. Il avait l'arcade du sourcil droit enflée et ensanglantée,tout comme sa lèvre inférieure et un bleu apparaissait déjà sur sa pommette gauche. Il avait perdu sa veste et sa cravate dans la bagarre, sa chemise blanche était maculée de sang.

- Oh mon dieu...Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va, fiche le camps d'ici !

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Mandy, croyant avoir mal entendu et essayant de défaire les liens tenant l'agent secret attaché à sa chaise.

- Va-t-en ! Je m'en sortirais mais Marcus te veut...

- Mais non, qu'elle reste ! On s'amuse tant !

Amanda se retourna aussitôt d'un bloc son arme en avant, prête à tirer. Face à Alexandre Renoir qui braquait lui-même son arme sur la jeune femme, Mandy afficha un visage empli de colère.

- Alexandre...Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang ?!

- Mandy, Mandy...Toi et tes idéaux...

- Tu avais les mêmes !

- J'ai grandi ! Et maintenant, tu vas lâcher ton arme...

- Non !

- Lâchez-votre arme Mademoiselle Marlowe, ou votre ami Bond est un homme mort.

Amanda se retourna une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de Marcus Collpeper dans son dos. Il était venu de nul part, silencieux comme un chat et braquait à présent un revolver sur la tempe de 007. Marlowe ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, braquant tour à tour Marcus et Alexandre avec son arme.

- Mandy, lâche ton arme, répéta Alex.

Mais Mandy se décida et braqua finalement son arme sur Marcus avec l'air déterminé. D'un regard, Bond lui montra son soutien. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Alexandre et lui dit avec un regard noir :

- Si il tire sur Bond, je le tuerai. Et crois-moi, ma balle ira plus vite que la tienne.

- Tu veux parier ? Je t'en prie Mandy, on est pas obligé d'en arriver là...Lâche ton arme.

Bond crut voir la détermination d'Amanda volait en éclat. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplissaient de larmes et ses mains commençaient à trembler. Finalement, elle laissa tomber son arme, la fit glissée du pied vers Alexandre et leva les mains en signe de rédition.

- C'est bien...Gentille fille, ricana Marcus.

Amanda et James échangèrent un regard et le double zéro jura plus tard avoir vu la jeune femme lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de désarmer Alexandre d'un coup de pied impeccable. La rouquine n'en resta pas là puisqu'elle renchérit aussitôt en lui donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans l'abdomen, faisant reculer le jeune homme de quelques pas. Elle s'approcha aussitôt pour l'attaquer au poing cette fois mais il réussit à bloquer son coup et lui tordit légèrement le bras. Amanda grimaça et réessaya mais cette fois, Alexandre la déstabilisa et elle tomba sur le sol. Renoir lui attrapa une jambe mais la jeune femme se débattit et réussit à ramper jusqu'à son beretta. Une fois en main, elle se retourna et tira. Une tâche rouge apparut sur le torse du français qui tomba sur le sol en quelques secondes, juste à coté d'elle. Essoufflée mais encore sous adrénaline et couchée sur le sol, elle releva la tête et braqua aussitôt son pistolet vers Marcus qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ça était arrivé à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas pris de décision.

- Ne pensez même pas à tirer ou vous êtes mort...

Collpeper ne savait plus sur quel pied dansait et bien qu'il braquait toujours son arme sur Bond, il ne tira pas. Il n'y pensait même pas vu qu'Amanda se relevait, prête à lui tirer dessus au moindre geste. Mais à ce moment-là, un sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Marcus. Mandy ne comprit pas jusqu'au moment où Bond cria son nom.

- Amanda, baisse-toi !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et entendit une balle passée au dessus de sa tête et entrait dans un corps. Elle se releva aussitôt et tira sans réfléchir sur les deux gardes qui étaient de retour, les tuant l'un après l'autre d'une balle dans le cœur et dans la tête, comme une vraie pro. Elle se tourna ensuite, convaincue que James avait pris la balle mais en réalité, elle l'avait juste frôlé. Derrière le double zéro, Marcus Collpeper était tombé assis contre un pilier métallique du bâtiment. Amanda s'approcha, trancha les liens retenant les bras de James avec un couteau qu'elle repéra dans la poche de Marcus avant de regarder de plus près sa blessure. Elle était mortelle et ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire parler. Amanda s'agenouilla devant lui et demanda violemment :

- Où est la liste Marcus ? Où est la liste ?

- Vous ne la trouverez jamais, ricana Marcus avant de cracher un peu de sang.

- C'est ce que nous verrons...Vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous le croyez...

La jeune femme vit Bond parvenir à bout des derniers de ses liens et s'approcher. Collpeper se mit alors à rire comme un fou, un possédé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc tant rire ? Demanda Amanda entre ses dents.

- Vous...vous êtes le portrait craché de votre mère...

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? S'étonna la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai des informations...- Il toussa et reprit difficilement – Silva n'a pas agi seul...Le MI6 est infesté...

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Une taupe parmi vous...

- Quoi ? Qui ? Donnez-moi un nom ! ordonna Mandy en le secouant. Un nom Marcus, je veux un nom ! Qui a trahi ma mère, vous m'entendez ? Qui l'a trahi !

Amanda secouait Marcus de plus en plus fort.

- Amanda...Mandy ! Lâche-le, il est mort...dit doucement Bond.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à ses mots et constata en effet qu'il avait expiré.

- Et merde ! hurla-t-elle dans l'entrepôt en se relevant.

Bond voulut la prendre dans les bras mais elle l'écarta violemment avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains dans les cheveux pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Tout ça la bouleversait et elle était loin d'avoir réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Alexandre et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

- Quel gâchis...murmura-t-elle en lui fermant les yeux pendant que James appelait le MI6 pour du renfort.

- Oui, à Paris...Vous pouvez nous localiser avec nos transmetteurs. Collpeper est mort mais...

Soudain, Amanda se précipita et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

- Passez moi Q. Immédiatement ! - Elle fit signe à Bond de patienter alors que celui-ci la regardait en se demandant vraiment ce qu'elle faisait – Q ? Les billets de banque ! Les billets de banque de Marcus, retrouvés au Caire ! Vous avez le nom de la banque suisse ? Vérifiez si il y avait un coffre-fort...Fantastique ! Merci !

La jeune femme s'apprêtait semble-t-il à raccrocher mais apparemment, on l'en empêcha. Son visage se durcit et James l'entendit dire :

- Je suis désolée Bill mais on ne rentre pas, pas tout de suite. Je vous rappelle.

Cette fois elle raccrocha, au nez et à la barbe de Bill Tanner. Elle s'avança enfin vers l'agent secret en souriant, déposa le portable dans sa main et proposa, tout simplement :

- Un petit voyage en Suisse, ça te tente ?

.../...

Quelques heures plus tard, James Bond et Amanda Marlowe posaient le pied sur le sol suisse avec le levé du soleil. Ils prirent directement un taxi pour se rendre à la banque et le trajet fut aussi silencieux que l'avait été leur voyage en avion. Bond était distant et Mandy, qui avait une petite idée du pourquoi, ne voulait pas le brusquer. De plus, elle avait elle-même beaucoup de chose à digérer. Chacun accoudé à une vitre du véhicule regardait le paysage quand soudain, James lui-même brisa le silence :

- Tu sais que même si les billets ont été payé avec ton compte, ils finiront par trouver où nous sommes...Et peut-être plus tôt que ça si Q parle.

- Il fallait bien faire avec puisqu'il avait déjà bloqué ta carte de crédit...Peu importe de toute façon. Je veux juste qu'ils nous laissent le temps de récupérer cette liste.

Le couple retomba dans le silence pendant quelques instants puis se fut au tour d'Amanda de poser au double zéro une des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis leur départ de Paris.

- James...dit-elle en tournant finalement la tête vers lui. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Ce que Marcus nous a dit à propos du MI6...

Bond se tourna vers la jeune femme et remarqua à son regard qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée par les derniers propos de Collpeper. Lui-même avait été secoué mais il préférait ne pas le montrer. L'idée que quelqu'un aurait pu les trahir de l'intérieur le rendait dingue. Mandy poursuivit :

- Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois...Je pense à Mitchell, qui travaillait pour Quantum...

- Tu as bien fait tes devoirs à ce que je vois !

- James, s'il te plaît...soupira la rouquine.

L'agent secret glissa doucement sur son siège pour s'approcher d'elle et lui prit la main avant de plonger ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

- Ecoute-moi bien...Collpeper a sûrement menti, il a du avoir ton identité par ce cher Alexandre et a voulu te déstabiliser juste avant de mourir. Mais si c'est vrai...Je te garantie qu'on trouvera cet enfoiré.

Amanda scruta le regard de l'espion et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant prononcer des mots comme « enfoiré », lui qui était tellement distingué.

- Madame, Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés.

La fille de M lâcha doucement la main de 007 pour sortir pendant que ce dernier demandait au taxi de se garer et de les attendre, qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps. Amanda frissonna en regardant l'immense façade d'une des plus grandes banques suisses et ferma le dernier bouton de son manteau.

- Finissons-en...grogna Bond en passant devant elle.

La jeune femme le suivit sans attendre et ils entrèrent dans un hall tout aussi gigantesque que la façade et d'un luxe incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'entrer dans un hôtel 5 étoiles plutôt que dans une banque. Ils allaient s'approcher d'un comptoir quand un homme interpela l'agent secret en dévalant les escaliers conduisant à l'étage supérieur.

- Monsieur Bond ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- De même Monsieur Mendel, répondit poliment James en serrant la main du banquier suisse. Je vous présente Amanda Marlowe.

- Oh bien sûr ! Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

- Merci Monsieur Mendel.

- J'ai cru comprendre au téléphone que vous souhaitiez voir un coffre de chez nous ?

- C'est exact. Le 328.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, demanda le banquier en souriant.

Il commença à monter les marches et les deux jeunes gens le suivirent d'abord avec quelques marches d'intervalles. Soudain, en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Bond remarqua que Mandy s'était arrêté.

- Amanda ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis désolée, je pensais pouvoir en faire abstraction mais...

- De quoi tu parles? Questionna James, inquiet.

- Cette banque...Monsieur Mendel...Je sais. Je sais pour Vesper. J'ai eu le temps de lire certains dossiers avant notre départ pour Paris...

La fille de M baissa la tête comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose d'horrible, de honteux en tout cas et Bond en fut attendri. Il prit le visage d'Amanda entre ses mains et la força à la regarder.

- Tout va bien...Je te le promets. J'ai...fait mon deuil de Vesper. Tout va bien.

- Je te crois...Allez, allons-y, c'est ridicule...

La jeune femme se sentait stupide d'avoir abordé le sujet mais elle se sentait tout de même rassurée. Ils finirent de grimper l'énorme escalier de la banque suisse et rattrapa Mendel qui les attendait tranquillement en haut. Ils traversèrent ensuite deux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce sécurisée où des colonnes de petits coffres-fort se dressaient.

- Alors le 328...

Amanda observait, impressionnée, tous ces coffres pendant que Bond et Mendel cherchaient celui qui les intéressait. Le banquier suisse finit par le trouver avec un petit cri de victoire faisant approcher 007 et Miss Marlowe. Il sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il enfonça dans la serrure de la porte 328 et en fit deux tours. Un petit clavier composé de chiffres et de lettres apparut alors.

- S'il vous plaît...Si vous voulez bien taper le code choisi pour le coffre à 6 chiffres.

L'agent et la rouquine échangèrent un regard puis Bond se tourna vers Mendel :

- Pour dire vrai, nous...

- Laisse, j'ai une idée. Puis-je ?

- Je vous en prie, répondit le suisse.

Amanda s'approcha et tapa, presque au hasard, les chiffres correspondants au prénom « Marcus ». Une diode verte s'alluma, le clavier disparut et un bruit résonna dans la pièce. La porte était déverrouillée.

- Pas très malin ces malfaiteurs, constata la jeune femme en souriant.

Monsieur Mendel ouvrit la porte et en sortit une longue boîte en fer qu'il posa immédiatement sur la table prévue pour les visiteurs puis l'ouvrit enfin délicatement. Plusieurs liasses de monnaies de plusieurs pays s'y trouvaient : des dollars américains, canadiens, des euros et des livres bien sûr mais aussi des yen et des dinars...Au milieu de tout cet argent, il y avait ce pourquoi ils étaient venus : une clé usb.

- Monsieur Mendel, vous auriez un ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vous prie de m'excuser une minute...

La banquier sortit de la salle laissant James et Amanda seuls. La jeune femme s'assit et prit la clé usb entre ses mains.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est elle ? Demanda le double zéro.

- C'est exactement la même que celle du Caire. Je crois qu'on a réussi, sourit-elle à Bond avant de fixer la clé à nouveau.

- Amanda...est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé dans l'avion...Tout ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt...

- Je t'ai encore sauvé la peau, voilà ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt.

- Tu as tué trois hommes hier soir ! Et si tu avais pu, tu aurais tuer Collpeper toi-même...

- Tu aurais fait la même chose ! s'exclama Mandy en se levant.

- C'est mon métier ! J'ai été formé pour ça, entraîné...Je suis autorisé à tuer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu me pousses à suivre les traces de ma mère, à devenir ta...partenaire ou je-ne-sais-quoi et là tu veux que je fasse machine arrière ? Désolé mais c'est trop tard !

- Ecoute-moi bon sang ! La première fois que tu as tué un homme...

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la deuxième fois est plus facile.

- On croirait entendre ta mère...

- Et c'est mal ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Bond en essayant de calmer la jeune femme.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Mendel qui leur apportait l'ordinateur qu'il avait réclamé ainsi qu'un document qui semblait très officiel.

- Monsieur Bond, si vous voulez récupérer ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre et vous séparez de ce dernier, vous n'aurez qu'à signer ceci et le rendre à la réception. Pour ma part, je suis navré de devoir vous quitter...

- Merci pour tout Monsieur Mendel, l'interrompit James en tendant la main.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Bond. Mademoiselle Marlowe.

- Monsieur Mendel, le salua Amanda en branchant la clé usb de Marcus à l'ordinateur portable.

Quelques secondes après, elle ouvrit le seul fichier présent dans la clé et attendit la confirmation de Bond qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est bon...C'est bien le reste de la liste.

- Parfait alors foutons-le camp. J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais Londres me manque.

.../...

L'agent Timothy faisait les cent pas devant la banque suisse pour essayer de se réchauffer. Malgré le soleil, le ciel était couvert et bas, signe que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Et à Londres, on était plus habitué à la pluie. Il avait eu l'ordre d'attendre avec ses hommes que Bond et Miss Marlowe sortent de la banque puis de s'assurer qu'ils rentreraient bien au bercail sans faire de vague. Timothy avait déjà récupéré leurs bagages et renvoyait le taxi qui les attendait pour gagner du temps. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente qui lui parut des heures, les deux personnes qu'il attendait finir enfin par sortir.

- Agent Bond, Miss Marlowe...

- Agent Timothy. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour nous ramener à la maison ? Interrogea Bond.

- C'est exact Monsieur. Vous avez le reste de la liste ?

Amanda et James échangèrent un regard mais Mandy décida d'être honnête et répondit en soupirant :

- Oui nous l'avons.

- Très bien. Vos bagages sont déjà dans la voiture et un vol direct pour Londres nous attend.

Timothy arrêta une minute de respirer. Il s'attendait à de la résistance de la part du double zéro comme au Caire ou bien à une rébellion de la part de la fille de M qui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, notamment en renvoyant bouler Bill Tanner de Paris. Mais rien ne se produisit de tel et 007 se mit même docilement à le suivre. Amanda fit quelques pas en observant les magnifiques paysages de la Suisse, pays qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter. Pourtant, sa mère lui en avait beaucoup parlé. M adorait la Suisse...Mandy plissa les yeux en croyant voir quelque chose brillait au-dessus du toit d'une maison en face de la banque.

- Vous avez vu ça ?

- Vu quoi ? Demanda Timothy en se retournant.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un impact silencieux vint se loger dans son épaule. Amanda ne réalisa pas tout suite puis s'écroula sous le choc. Timothy et ses hommes sortirent immédiatement leurs armes et essayèrent de trouver d'où pouvait bien provenir le coup de feu car il était certain que Marlowe venait de se faire attaquer par balle. Bond s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme qui était sous le choc.

- Tout va bien, ne bouge pas...

Il écarta son manteau et découvrit une tâche de sang s'agrandissant au niveau de son épaule gauche. James déchira son chemisier à l'endroit de la blessure et posa ses mains dessus avant d'appuyer pour essayer de stopper le flot de sang. La balle ne semblait pas avoir atteint d'organes vitales mais le double zéro ne savait pas si elle était ressortie. Mandy n'avait pas l'air de sentir la douleur mais elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

- James...

- Je suis là, ne bouge pas. Ce n'est rien, qu'une petite blessure...

- James...

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir...Pas comme elle...

Amanda comprit qu'il se parlait à lui-même plutôt qu'à elle. Néanmoins, elle finit par continuer :

- James...Je crois que je vais...m'évanouir.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Amanda Marlowe sombra dans l'obscurité en entendant seulement les cris de l'agent Timothy donnant des ordres à tout va. Puis finalement, plus rien.

.../...

La jeune femme se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait excepté dans un lit confortable. Elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête en grognant comme pour essayer de s'extirper de sa torpeur sans ouvrir les yeux et demanda :

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'infirmerie du MI6, à Londres...répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- A Londres ? Répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix qu'elle avait entendu. Après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, sa vision redevint nette et elle reconnut son interlocuteur.

- Bill...ça fait plaisir de vous revoir...

- Vous aussi Amanda. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna la jeune femme en essayant de se redresser.

Mais la douleur la fit grimacer et Tanner se leva de sa chaise pour l'obliger à rester coucher.

- Vous êtes encore trop faible, vous devez rester allonger...

- Je crois que vous avez raison, en effet...

- Pour répondre à votre question...On vous a tiré dessus devant la banque en Suisse.

- Oui...Je crois que je me souviens. Est-ce que l'agent Timothy a eu l'homme qui m'a fait ça ?

- Pas exactement...répondit Bill en s'asseyant de nouveau. Votre état était préoccupant, ils devaient vous conduire le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Puis on vous a fait transférer ici. L'agent Timothy est toujours sur place à chercher des indices. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est que c'est uniquement après vous qu'il en voulait...Il n'a cherché à blesser ou tuer personne après vous.

Amanda ria doucement plusieurs minutes et ce malgré la douleur. Bill la regarda d'abord surpris puis se dit par la suite que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je me suis fait des ennemis Monsieur Tanner ?

Le bras-droit de M comprit au ton de la jeune femme que cette question était purement rhétorique et qu'elle semblait avoir accepter son sort et la situation. Bill lui rendit donc son sourire.

- Où est James ? demanda finalement la rouquine.

- En débriefing avec M...Il viendra vous voir dès qu'ils auront terminé.

- Vous plaisantez ?! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Mandy se redressa une nouvelle fois en grimaçant, écarta les draps et se leva du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en tenant son épaule blessée de son bras valide. Tanner se leva immédiatement lui aussi en voyant la jeune femme faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je vais à ce débriefing. Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, vous ne réussiriez pas.

.../...

Une fois n'était pas coutume, James Bond était debout devant le bureau de M, les bras dans le dos, prêt à recevoir le savon qu'il méritait. Cette fois, M était assis à son bureau et le fixait en silence, depuis plusieurs minutes. Loin de gêner 007, au contraire cette attitude l'amusait. Cependant, Bond était assez pressé d'aller voir comment se porter Amanda Marlowe, aussi décida-t-il de briser le silence.

- Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous dire...

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Bond. Marcus Collpeper est mort, nous avons récupérer la liste en entier sans aucune divulgation et nous avons une nouvelle liste de personnes à surveiller. Mission accomplie.

- C'est exact.

- Que pensez-vous de l'affirmation de Collpeper au sujet de la taupe au MI6 ?

- Je pense qu'elle est à considérer, répondit Bond en s'asseyant finalement en face de son supérieur. Après tout, c'est déjà arrivé avant. Et quelque part, cela expliquerait comment après des années éloigné du MI6, Silva a pu obtenir toutes les informations utiles à son plan...

- Je n'ose l'imaginer mais vous avez raison. Cette affirmation est à prendre au sérieux. Mais pour le moment, elle ne doit rester qu'entre nous, Bill Tanner - en qui j'ai une entière confiance - et Miss Marlowe puisqu'elle est au courant.

- En parlant de Miss Marlowe...

- Là encore, je crois savoir ce que vous allait me dire...

- J'en doute.

Des protestations retentirent dans le bureau de Miss Moneypenny interrompant la conversation des deux agents. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Amanda Marlowe en pantalon de jogging et tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux détachés et le visage d'une pâleur presque transparente. Elle tenait son épaule gauche mais essayait de se tenir droite pour faire bonne figure. Derrière elle, se trouvait une Eve Moneypenny visiblement gênée par la situation.

- Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais...

- Merci Miss Moneypenny. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit Eve en soupirant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Bond s'était levé et s'approcha de la fille de M.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Je te sauve la peau, encore, répondit-elle de la même manière avant de se tourner vers M. Monsieur, je prends sous ma seule responsabilité tous les ratés de cette mission.

- Ah oui ? Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Marlowe avant de vous évanouir et expliquez-moi ça.

James aida la jeune femme à marcher et à s'asseoir avant de l'imiter sur un deuxième siège devant le bureau de M.

- Bill Tanner n'a fait que me protéger en vous écartant de notre voyage à Paris.

- Continuez.

- Nous aurions dû vérifier qu'Alexandre Renoir avait bien été envoyé par vous. Cependant, j'ai...Je l'ai connu i ou 4 ans quand j'ai vécu quelques mois à Paris et c'était quelqu'un avec des idéaux, des principes. Il était digne de confiance et j'ai pensé qu'il l'était toujours.

- J'en prends note.

- Et enfin, je suis celle qui ait poussé Bond à nous rendre en Suisse alors qu'on nous ordonnait de rentrer à Londres. Je ne voulais pas laisser la piste se refroidir.

- Hum.

- Je voudrais également aborder le sujet des...hommes que j'ai dû abattre. Ce sont des meurtres, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela. Et je n'avais aucune habilitation pour le faire. Je me doute de la complexité de la tâche qui vous incombe maintenant par rapport à ceci et je...je m'en excuse.

La jeune femme se tut enfin, attendant la sentence. M la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Bond et affirma :

- Voilà un vrai discours d'excuse Bond, prenez-en de la graine.

- Ça veut dire que...

- Mademoiselle Marlowe, l'interrompit M. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Vous n'êtes pas une étudiante lambda. Je ne peux donc pas vous traiter comme telle.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore...Vous voulez vraiment devenir agent ?

- Oui.

- Vous en êtes sûr cette fois ?

- Affirmatif M.

- Bien. Il y aura certaines conditions...D'abord, rééducation et repos jusqu'à ce que votre épaule soit complètement remise. Ensuite, vous ne reverrez pas le terrain de si tôt et vous allez suivre la formation que tous les agents doivent suivre. Nous reparlerons ultérieurement d'une promotion double zéro, je n'exclus pas cette possibilité. Et enfin...Je voudrais vous remercier. Vous avez accompli un incroyable travail durant cette mission et vous avez sauvé notre meilleur agent à plusieurs reprises.

- Je...Merci.

- Est-ce que vous acceptez mes conditions ?

- Absolument Monsieur. Je veux vraiment vous prouver que je peux être un bon agent.

- Je n'en doute pas Mademoiselle, vous avez été à bonne école, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Bond. 007, auriez-vous l'amabilité de ramener cette jeune personne à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien évidemment.

Amanda et James se levèrent tour à tour et sortirent finalement du bureau de M. Ils saluèrent Moneypenny d'un petit signe de tête. Amanda avait fait bonne figure assise sur sa chaise mais dans le couloir les conduisant à l'infirmerie, elle avait des sueurs froides. Sa blessure la lançait férocement et il semblait même que ses points de suture avaient sautés. Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter et s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Bond s'arrêta à son tour et s'approcha de la rouquine.

- Tu es vraiment irresponsable...Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit qu'après une blessure par balle on doit rester couché ?

- Très drôle...Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt m'aider ?

Le double zéro se pencha et souleva Amanda dans les airs, la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. La jeune femme eut un petit hoquet de surprise et lui sourit finalement.

- Comme ça, ça te va ? Demanda 007.

- C'est parfait.

FIN

THE END


End file.
